La luz de mis ojos
by Gray Color
Summary: Cap 15, 16 y FINAL Lenalee se esfuerza mucho por gustarle a Kanda, que pasara una vez que haya logrado conquistar su frio corazón. KanLena...un poco de Laven y muchas cosas mas...
1. Vestido Azul

**Vestido azul**

Aquel vestido azul la había hechizado. Los volantes vaporosos de seda, con esa textura tan suave y delicada, el fino encaje alrededor del cuello y la cinta que coqueta cruzaba el pecho y se enlazaba en un discreto moño, la llenaban de emoción al imaginarse a si misma portando tan bello vestido.

Pero de todo el vestido, el detalle mas importante era, sin duda el precio, dinero con el que Lenalee Lee no contaba, el trabajo de exorcista no deja mucho, a decir verdad no deja nada económicamente hablando. Así que si lo quería (y en verdad lo deseaba), tendría que conseguir un trabajo de verdad.

Y sin avisar a su excéntrico hermano, salio a la ciudad a buscar empleo. Paseo por las calles mas céntricas y concurridas y no tardo en encontrar un anuncio de "se solicita personal", colocado en una ventana.

Gracias a su encanto natural y cara bonita, agrado al dueño, que inmediatamente la puso a trabajar, le dio un delantal blanco que contrastaba con su luto obligado. Se había convertido en mesera de una de esas nostálgicas cafeterías inundadas con el fuerte aroma del café de grano y el suave dulce olor del pan recién horneado.

Atendía a los parroquianos con gentileza siempre sonriendo, tal y como lo hacia con aquellos zombis de la sección de ciencia (los cuales ya habían notado su ausencia), llevando en bandejas plateadas el exquisito brebaje acompañado de algo de repostería, pasteles cargados de crema y fresas, además de crema y azúcar por si al cliente le apetecía.

Mucha gente comenzó a acudir al lugar solo para ser servida por la exótica belleza china en traje de doncella, a Lenalee no le importaba mucho mientras le dejaran buenas propinas, por que así podría comprarse ese vestido que la enamoro a primera vista, al igual que cierto exorcista japonés. ¡Crash! Cada vez que pensaba en el rompía algo, y era descontado de su salario.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses (debidos a sus incontables faltas a causa de su deber como exorcista), hasta que al fin junto lo suficiente para comprar el vestido, que aun seguía en el aparador.

Para entonces, después de mucha insistencia, el exorcista malhumorado que era Kanda Yu había aceptado encontrarla en la plaza de la ciudad.

Salio de la tienda enfundada en su vestido nuevo y con un pequeño broche en forma de flor sobre su cabello, que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, se sentía orgullosa por que todo lo había conseguido con su esfuerzo y ese sentimiento la hacia lucir mas segura y mas hermosa. Entonces el japonés, al estar frente a una criatura radiante, en una noche de verano y bajo el cielo despejado, no podría evitarlo y le confesaría que el estaba tan perdidamente enamorado como ella.

A cada paso fantaseaba con una forma diferente en que el joven se le podría declarar...estaba tan ensimismada que el tiempo bolo y no se dio cuenta de la hora sino hasta que las campanas de la iglesia repicaron.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y a Kanda lo había citado a las siete en punto.

Pensó que seguramente estaría molesto por hacerlo esperar. Activo su inocencia y de un salto estuvo en el lugar.

Miro para un lado y para otro buscando a esa persona. Se sentó en una banca a esperar. No sabia para que, el siempre era puntual y también era impaciente. Kanda no estaba y toda su ilusión se vino abajo. Lloro y lo hizo amargamente, no por que Kanda la hubiera decepcionado, el era así, sino por que se quito la venda de los ojos.

Kanda Yu era incapaz de sentir algo por Lenalee, aun con el vestido, aun con los años.

* * *

Mmmm, no se, mis ideas raras, se me ocurrio por que amaneci cantando una cancion que asi se llama, de LOVG, segun yo nomas es un capitulo, pero mientras escribia se me ocurrio continuacion...espero que les guste...les agradeceria sus reviews...Hasta la proxima‼


	2. Sin titulo

Gracias a todas las personitas que han leido y que han dejado review (Detective Hikaru, AppleRin, sayu, taia himura, sakune)

Aqui la continuacion

**Disclaimer**: D.Gray man pertenece a Hoshino-sensei, (salve Hoshino-sama y todos sus bishies y niñas bonitas).

* * *

**Sin titulo**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y advertía su piel húmeda. En el silencio de su habitación, su oído capto un gruñido y tras este otro que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, se acurruco en la cama en posición fetal.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a comer solo soba, que prácticamente cualquier otro alimento le producía un malestar incapacitarte. Kanda solo había cedido a la curiosidad del espagueti con albóndigas. ¿Que podía pasar? Solo eran fideos. Fue un desperdicio. Los devolvió detrás de un árbol camino a la torre.

Le costaba trabajo admitir que eran momentos como estos en los que agradecía la existencia de la exorcista china. Lenalee le llevaba un amargo brebaje que si bien, por momentos lo hacían sentir peor, reponían su estado de salud mas rápido que si solo ignoraba su dolor de estomago. Pero esta vez, ella no vendría.

- No fue mi culpa - susurro al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

- Estúpido conejo - pensó y se imagino la escena. Lavi tan ebrio que apenas podía caminar, pronunciaba incomprensibles diálogos que irritaban a Kanda al grado de querer cortarle la lengua, y sin decir agua va el conejo se detuvo para plantarle un beso en la boca. El aliento alcohólico del pelirrojo le causo nauseas, o tal vez fue el hecho de que, al ver por el rabillo del ojo, Lenalee y Allen les miraban con estupor. Cuando Lavi vio al albino, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia a el para finalmente caer al suelo y quedarse completamente dormido. Allen lo cargo sobre su hombro y se lo llevo.

- Estúpido Moyashi, ¿Que con esa mirada? - Interrumpió sus pensamientos, estaba acostumbrado que el pequeño le viera con enojo, pero esa vez había algo de ¿celos? La verdad es que Kanda es lento y no se lo imagina.

La reacción de Lenalee fue inesperada, eso de gritarle "imbécil degenerado" a media calle, soltarle una bofetada y salir huyendo, no era algo propio de la chica. En ese momento tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo tras ella, pero ya era tarde, los fideos comenzaban a hacer de las suyas, regresar a la Orden seria una hazaña.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad.

- Kanda-kun ¿Estas bien? - Era Komui con su voz cantarina.

Nadie le respondió.

- Tal vez este dormido - pensó el supervisor en voz alta que solo buscaba un pretexto para escaparse de su oficina y no revisar el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio. Precisamente igual que ayer, cuando en lugar de enviar a un buscador a buscar al imbécil de Lavi a alguna de las tabernas de la ciudad, decidió ir a buscarle por si mismo.

Y por pura casualidad fue Kanda a quien encontró.

- ¿Que haces, Kanda? - pregunto al oído del samurai, logrando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

Kanda no le temía a esa extravagante persona que llevaba por nombre Komui, decirle que esperaba a Lenalee, desatarían los delirios de hermano sobreprotector del supervisor y probablemente alguno de sus robots inservibles, se le nublo la mente y no pudo contestar.

El chino no espero una respuesta.

- ¿Comida italiana? - Kanda miro el espagueti y luego a Komui, tenía cara de que se estaba imaginando algo (en la mente de Komui Jerry estaba desconsolado al saber que uno de sus exorcistas favoritos prefería la comida de otro cocinero), que el japonés no iba a averiguar.

Cuando el "científico" salio de su alucinación, Kanda se alejaba del lugar, caminaría un rato y esperaría despistadamente, que pareciera casualidad si se encontraban y Komui seguía allí. Entonces Komui jalo de un brazo a Kanda (a lo lejos se oía la voz de Rever buscando al supervisor y a Lavi de paso).

- Estúpido Komui - murmuro, de no ser por su insistencia jamás se hubiese encontrado con el pelirrojo, en uno de los bares en que Komui lo obligo a entrar. De no ser por los tipos de la sección de ciencia que se llevaron al supervisor dejándole al conejo borracho. Entonces, quizá ella no estaría enojada.

- Un momento, ¡todo comenzó por su culpa! Ella no llego a la hora que lo había citado, cuando él se fue el reloj de la iglesia marcaba un minuto a las ocho. Él la espero, agotándose su paciencia en ello, comió algo que suponía le haría daño y aun así...

- Aun así...le debo una disculpa.

Salió de la habitación con algo en el bolsillo de su camisa, camino como si nada y de repente se dejo caer al suelo al sentir los espasmos intestinales.

- Mas tarde – se dijo a si mismo esperando encontrarse en un estado de salud menos lamentable.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la proxima‼


	3. Mariposa

Hola el tercer capitulo de esta historia, esto cada vez se pone mas cursi

**Taia Himura, ko-chan, Apple_Rin, Sakura-147, Detective Hikaru, kurayami-Miko y Lupita-chan **Gracias por sus reviews, si ustedes piden yo continuo.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es creacion original de Hoshino-sama, yo solo me los pirateo.

**- Mariposa -**

Con certeza podía decir que no tenia ni idea de por que estaban peleando, pero no era el momento para averiguarlo, un descuido y podía ser el final cuando se trataba de Allen Walker. El albino se le había cruzado en el camino, y Kanda como siempre lo había ignorado. Pero en su mente Allen tenia todo planeado, el espadachín pagaría por meterse con el conejo idiota.

Por otro lado, Lavi estaba encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo sus registros por orden del Bookman aun cuando tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza proporcional a la muerte neuronal. Sentía que el mínimo ruido haría explotar su cerebro, sobretodo el lejano barullo que ya suponía quienes eran los causantes. Le pidió a Bookman permiso para ir por un poco de agua y calmar la intensa sed que le causo la cruda realidad, y de paso comprobar el origen del ruido que lo aturdía mas de lo que ya estaba.

Con desgano se movió por los pasillos en dirección de la Cafetería, buscando de cuando en cuando la cabecita blanca de Allen. Se preguntaba que tan enojado podría estar, quizás lo suficiente para tenerlo en abstinencia por el resto de su vida. No. Su Moyashi no era tan rencoroso. ¿O si?

Al dar vuelta en una esquina encontró, justamente como lo había sospechado, al par de exorcistas revoltosos. Pensó hacer lo que cualquiera en situaciones como esta: rodear el camino. Pero la mirada punzante de Allen y Kanda sobre su persona lo clavo al suelo. Definitivamente esto era culpa suya.

Toda su vida paso ante sus ojos en el segundo exacto en que los insectos de Kanda se le fueron encima, congelando sus memorias en aquel fatídico día...más bien noche.

* * *

Inhalo profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el acalorado encuentro. Lavi se había recostado y sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza de Allen. El pelirrojo entre dormido y despierto balbuceaba cosas sin sentido que Allen apenas entendía pero se mantenía atento a la charla.

- Seria aun mejor si Yu también estuviera aquí - pensó en voz alta.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron como platos, se incorporo y empujo al Bookman haciéndolo caer al suelo despertando por el frió contacto y el repentino golpe.

- ¿eh? - fue lo único que salio de su boca, antes de ser echado de la habitación tan solo envuelto en una sabana.

- No vuelvas hasta que te olvides de esas ideas - sentencio Allen mientras le entregaba sus ropas. Luego le azoto la puerta en la nariz. Lavi se quedo un rato ahí parado llamando a Allen que abriera la puerta para hablar, pero el silencio del albino lo previno de seguir molestando, porque cuando Allen Walker se enoja hay que andar con cuidado.

De camino a su habitación, repaso los hechos y aun cuando estaba medio dormido encontró el motivo que provoco el enfado de Allen.

Al día siguiente, maldiciendo la memoria que no le permitía olvidarse ni un segundo de la tierna carita de Allen con los ojos llorosos y preguntándole porque lo traicionaba (eso nunca paso pero así se lo imaginaba) lo llevo a meterse en una taberna y beber como jamás lo había hecho, el resto es historia.

* * *

De regreso a donde estábamos...

Los bichos de Kanda hubieran alcanzado su objetivo de no ser por la blanca capa de la inocencia de Allen que protegía a allen.

- BaKanda, con el no te metas - le grito Allen al japonés.

- No es tu asunto, Moyashi inútil - le contesto Kanda en el mismo tono.

- Si es mi asunto, por que es mi novio y tu eres el que se esta entrometiendo.

Antes de que el cerebro de Kanda terminara de procesar toda la información:

- Por mi, puedes metértelo por donde te quepa - (N.A. ese grosero n_n). Se dio la vuelta y se largo del lugar.

Allen y Lavi solo se miraron con una expresión de (pinky y cerebro) "estas pensando lo mismo que yo". Huyeron de la escena sin darse cuenta que el espadachín se detuvo en seco al notar cierta personita observaba curiosamente.

Efectivamente, Lenalee estaba ahí desde hacia algún tiempo y esbozaba una sonrisa dirigida a Kanda que lo paralizo. Ahora era el momento tenia que disculparse si no la perdería. Pero la chica se le adelanto y corrió a el. Por un momento Kanda pensó que le acomodaría un buen golpe, sin embargo ella lo abrazo, acerco su rostro y lo beso en los labios, Kanda tuvo que "sacrificarse" y se dejo llevar por la calidez de la china.

Cuando el beso se rompió, Kanda metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco una cajita y se la entrego a Lenalee. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió del bello dije de plata en forma de mariposa, tenia algunas gemas violetas incrustadas y colgaba de una cadena de finos eslabones.

- Eres como una mariposa...mi mariposa.

Así era para el frágil, tierna y hermosa, pero no era palabras que Kanda podía decir tan fácilmente, por eso de nuevo busco los labios de la joven.

* * *

Pues ahí queda este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer

Hasta la próxima


	4. Untitled

**Chibi Girl Aleitha:** la gente no sabe si odiarme o quererme, asi soy de contradictoria, je ps qque bueno q te gusto (creo). **Apple_Rin **gracias por tu review, las cosas se ponen mas "cursis" (creo), cortito otra vez, gracias por tu comentario (me pasa que doy por hecho que se entiende lo que quiero decir,pero asi trabaja mi mente bizarra) Tu respuesta entonces: por que Lenalee se da cuenta que Kanda al menos no es gay (creo). **pancha-kun **aqui esta, no me tarde tanto como con los otros. **lupita-chan **otra escena bonita, espero te guste, n_n. **taia himura **a mi tampoco me gusta el Laven (prefiero los trios) pero se presto. **sakura_147 **aki lo tienes gracias por leer. **Detective Hikaru** kanda es impredecible, sobretodo cuando alguien como yo mete ideas en su cabeza.

Andaba inspirada.

Aviso: No hagan caso a la siguiente advertencia

Advertencia: Tengan a la mano su insulina…

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece es de Hoshino-sama, pero si ella no existiera...de todos modos no seria mio

El amanecer despunta y se cuela por la ventana, trayendo consigo la salada brisa del mar.

Los ojos de Kanda se han abierto y están inmersos en su propio mundo contemplando la tersa piel de la chica que aun duerme junto a el. Con suavidad acaricia la espalda desnuda y juega con los hilos verdes dispersos en la almohada. Con un beso en la mejilla que apenas toca su piel el la despierta. Las amatistas que se revelan tras los parpados soñolientos se confunden al tener la visión encantadora del samurai torciendo la boca en un gesto que parece una sonrisa, aun le parece tosca, como si nunca en su vida hubiese sonreído.

Lenalee toca esos labios con la punta de sus dedos, mientras perezosamente se incorpora para besarlo. Lo sujeta del cuello con intenciones de retenerlo enredando sus manos en su cabello. Quien dijo que ella tenía el cabello más hermoso es por que nunca ha tocado la negra cabellera de Kanda.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Kanda mientras trataba de ponerse de pie para vestirse. Lenalee lo observaba atentamente, tenia una enorme curiosidad de saber que significaba el tatuaje en su pecho, cada vez que le preguntaba Yu cambiaba el tema de conversación o simplemente la ignoraba. A Lenalee le molestaba esa actitud y todavía mas ese secreto que sin duda ocultaba para no preocuparla.

Entonces la joven china se levanto cubriéndose con las sabanas. Kanda le dio la espalda pues sabia que todavía sentía pudor después de haberse entregado a el ya unas cuantas veces. Porque el no demuestra su amor con palabras mas bien con acciones, comenzó por tratarla con mas cortesía y luego con caricias que desembocaron en el primer acto de amor de los dos.

Unas horas después se veían portando el abrigo de exorcistas. De regreso a la Orden cada quien tomaría su camino volviéndose a ver solo hasta antes de partir a una nueva misión.

Y cuando esta llega, Kanda se despide con frialdad, sin embargo sujeta con fuerza la mano de Lenalee para retenerla. En cambio Lenalee se despide con un beso en la frente orando por que su amado regrese en una pieza.

Ambos esperando el próximo encuentro en misión, luchando y sobreviviendo para que el ultimo día, allá donde fueran, Berlín, Paris, Londres o el fin del mundo pasaran la noche juntos, deseando que el deber no llamara con la estridente voz del mayor de los Lee.

Que tal, aun no me decido a llamar esto cursi, Kanda no me lo permitiria (y yo tampoco) ustedes que opinan.

Se acerca el final, y sip adelantando Komui aparece en el próximo capitulo que prácticamente es el ultimo.


	5. Komui

Gracias a todas las lindas personitas que han dejado su review

Aviso: No hagan caso a la siguiente advertencia

Advertencia: Violencia y situaciones tontas

**- Komui -**

Lenalee acaba de regresar de una misión en Noruega, el lugar era tan frío que tan pronto como llego se fue en busca de algo abrigador.

Para desgracia de Komui, no pudo recibir a su linda hermanita como de costumbre, ya que se encontraba en una importante junta con gente de la central. Tan pronto como se desocupo fue encontrarse con su "hermosa Lenalee".

Canturreando la ridícula canción que compuso para ella vagaba por los pasillos. Al no encontrarla en su habitación recién decorada por el mismo (una cosa de muy mal gusto) se dirigió a la cafetería y nada (ella no es como Allen), la sección de ciencia (donde hábilmente volvió a desentenderse de sus obligaciones), salón de entrenamiento, salón de juegos, todas y cada una de las habitaciones y nada. Incluso obligo a un buscador a entrar al baño de mujeres para asegurarse que no estaba ahí.

- Lenalee, ¿Alguien a visto a mi Lenalee? - preguntaba en tono lastimero a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

El supervisor comenzaba a preocuparse y desesperarse (que es lo peor), por lo que decidió dar un paseo por el jardín que mas bien era un bosque con enormes árboles, una abundante vegetación y pequeñas y curiosas criaturas peludas.

Repentinamente escucho la dulce risilla de su hermana. Ingenuo creyó que estaría jugando con alguna de los animales del lugar.

Casi se colapsa de la impresión al ver a su adorada Lenalee con el abrigo de Kanda puesto y en brazos del exorcista que jugaba con sus labios.

Cuando su cerebro (después del shock) volvió a funcionar "lógicamente" comenzó su acostumbrado escándalo, pataleando cual niño berrinchudo, ganándose la mirada asesina de Kanda, que ni siquiera por el forcejeó de la chica la soltaba.

Pero Komui no le tiene miedo al espadachín afeminado (en palabras del supervisor) y de la nada apareció un ejercito de Komurines preparados para el momento en que la pureza de Lenalee se viera amenazada (algo tarde).

- Ja ja ja, no saldrás vivo de esta, pulpo? - Reía el supervisor de forma maniática. Lenalee se avergonzó y escondió su rostro apenado entre sus manos. Kanda solo alzo una ceja calificando a Komui como un entupido total y se abrió paso entre los robots dejando solo una pila de chatarra.

"Esto no se va a quedar así" murmuro Komui al ver los despojos que quedaron de sus magnificas creaciones. Mientras su hermana se alejaba de la mano del exorcista, el supervisor ya planeaba su venganza...

- No hay soba, pero puedes pedir cualquier otra cosa - dijo Jerry a Kanda antes de que este hiciera su pedido.

Kanda miro con fastidio a su alrededor y encontró a Komui escondido detrás del Moyashi sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

"Con que esta es tu venganza" pensó y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventanilla.

- Lo que sea esta bien - dijo resignado y planeando el contraataque.

Al día siguiente, con todo la pena del mundo tuvo que enviar una nota al Supervisor comentándole los motivos por los que no iría a la misión que tenia programada.

Komui:

Lamento no poder presentarme pero me he enfermado.

Atentamente, Kanda.

P.D. Lenalee se ha ofrecido a cuidarme.

A la mañana siguiente Kanda se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo soba. Punto para Kanda.

Ese mismo día, Komui volvió a hacer de las suyas. Corría alocadamente por los pasillos de la orden, haciendo alarde de un nuevo invento que contenía en una botellita de vidrio. Iba mostrándoselo a todo mundo, hasta que encontró a su victima.

- Nee Kanda, quieres probar el nuevo producto capilar que invente - La forma en que Komui sonreía le dio mala espina a Kanda y actuó con cuidado.

- ¿Por que no lo pruebas tu? - replico.

- Kanda tu cabello necesita mas cuidado que el mío - Dijo Komui jalando a Kanda y vaciando el contenido sobre la cabeza del japonés. Por lo cual se gano un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al suelo. Al tratar de huir de la escena del crimen Kanda se tropezó con Lenalee, que lucia su hermoso cabello peinado con la cosa esa que su hermano le ofrecía a y esta a su vez le regalo al samurai su (bautizado por Lavi) puño de amor. Mientras Lenalee cargaba a Komui para llevarlo a la enfermería, el supervisor volteo a ver a Kanda que mantenía la mano sobre su mejilla. Fue entonces que el espadachín se dio cuenta: Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Punto para Komui.

Una semana después la guerra entre el supervisor y el exorcista continuaba. Los daños al edificio se acumulaban y la sorpresa general aumentaba al notar una extraña tranquilidad en el japonés con todo el asunto. Probablemente como efecto secundario de la influencia de Lenalee, que también se veía afectada por el temperamento de Kanda, cuando repentinamente hizo cesar la locura de su hermano con una patada en la cabeza.

Fue en la enfermería cuando finalmente pudo hablar con el, abriendo su corazón.

- Que yo ame a Yu no significa que te he dejado de querer.- Dijo tratando de mantenerse firme ocultando la alteración en su voz por el nudo en su garganta.

-Tu siempre serás mi hermano, pero ahora hay alguien mas en mi vida y debes respetar mis decisiones. Así como yo respetare las tuyas. Se que es mi culpa que estés encerrado aquí y te agradezco el sacrificio que haz hecho, pero este es el camino que quiero seguir, al lado de Kanda. Además, no te voy abandonar, si tu me necesitas yo estaré ahí.

Un largo suspiro le hizo sentir como desaparecía la enorme carga que llevaba ocultando a Komui desde hacia un buen tiempo. Miro a su hermano esperando una respuesta y llego de una forma inesperada. Las lágrimas del mayor comenzaron a fluir, el sabía que Lenalee tenia razón. Se abrazaron mutuamente. Komui se disculpo por todos los problemas que le estaba causando.

- Perdóname a mí por no decirte antes – dijo la chica antes de ir a contarle a Kanda las buenas noticias.

Al fin parecía que todo volvería a la calma, pero en cuanto Komui salio de la enfermería el escándalo regreso al cuartel.

* * *

Jo jo Aquí finaliza por hoy

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer


	6. La luz de mis ojos

_Je, hola a todoas, despues de una eternidad sin pasarme por aqui he vuelto (si yo se que nadie me extrañaba, pero bueno), con la continuacion de "Vestido Azul" según yo ya iba por el final, pero un dia que andaba emo comence a escribir esto, todavia no lo termino asi que sí a alguien le ha gustado esto y quiere saber como terminará, le pido paciencia. Dicho todo lo anterior los dejó. Hasta la proxima..._

**D Gray man no me pertenece es obra original de Hoshino-sama **

**La luz de mis ojos**

Al notar que no se había aparecido la angustia la invadió. Lenalee caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro, pensando un una buena razón por la que no se haya presentado como regularmente lo hacia. Pero solo había una, lógica y simple. Debía resignarse a que no volvería por un tiempo.

Kanda seria enviado por Komui a una "misión" cuyo único objetivo era separar al espadachín de su preciosa hermana. El japonés al enterarse de esta misión especial, la acepto de buena gana, argumentando que así descansaría de ese científico loco. Sin embargo Lenalee rechazó la idea desde un inicio. Ella había trabajado tanto y soportado aún mas por aquellos dos hombres tan difíciles de comprender, que el hecho de que fuera separada de alguno de ellos, la deprimía tanto que se negó a salir de su habitación, ni siquiera por las escandalosas suplicas de su hermano. Entonces decidió que no se despediría de Kanda, pues el muy idiota parecía no importarle lo que ella sentía al respecto.

Lenalee lloró por horas antes de quedarse dormida la noche anterior a la partida del exorcista. Sumida en lo más profundo de sus sueños (o pesadillas) no se percato del nocturno visitante que sigiloso, invadió su privacidad.

Los ojos de Yu resplandecían tiernamente con el fulgor de las estrellas, al contemplar a la bella criatura que dormía acurrucada entre sabanas y de cuyos ojos brotaba una gota cristalina, la última lágrima vertida esa noche destinada a ser consumida en los tibios labios de Kanda. Él se había sentado en la orilla de la cama. Con la obligación de despedirse ahogando su conciencia, no se atrevía a despertarla, tan solo acarició el cabello y de nuevo se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse. Regresaría temprano por la mañana. Pero el suave toque en su muñeca lo hizo desistir. Al voltear se encontró con los ojos de Lenalee que les suplicaban no se fuera.

Generalmente esta clase de actitudes eran irritantes para el joven samurai, pero el poder que la exorcista tenia sobre él era tan grande que lo debilitaba, y se reprochaba a si mismo la perdida de su voluntad. De cualquier manera, eso ya no le importaba. Lenalee extendió los brazo y él se dejo caer en ellos, lo abrazó con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo escapar, besándolo apasionadamente para mostrarle lo que perdería si se alejaba. Kanda se dejó envolver por esa sensación de placer que tanto le agradaba (aun más que los fideos soba) y acaricio a la chica, llevándose las ropas y dejando al descubierto las curvas de la joven.

Lenalee se recostó y sobre ella Kanda que hizo aun lado sus propias ropas...Esa noche hicieron el amor como si fuera la última vez.

"Volveré pronto" le dijo antes de regresar a su habitación a preparar sus maletas. En el subterraneo, Lenalee fue la primera en despedirse de él, lucia una sonrisa radiante que derretía hasta el helado corazón del japonés, que le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, mientras reflexionaba sobre el valor de una promesa: la felicidad de un ser amado.

Transcurrió una semana sin contratiempos, Kanda se reportaba diariamente para dar señales de vida, aunque nunca lograba hablar con Lenalee ya que era Komui quien contestaba el teléfono.

Sin embargo la mañana del octavo día algo sucedió. Lenalee bajo al comedor como de costumbre, aunque no se sentía del todo bien.

Saludó a sus camaradas que desayunaban desde muy temprano y luego, cayó al suelo desmayada. Inmediatamente los presentes se acercaron para auxiliarla, la llevaron a la enfermería a que los médicos la revisaran.

Ahora que todo mundo conocía la relación de la princesa de la orden con Kanda Yu, un rumor comenzó esparcirse como pólvora, Lenalee Lee estaba embarazada.

La jefa de enfermeras de la orden, enseguida de escuchar la noticia tomo medidas, la enclaustró y le prohibió salir de la enfermería. Todo lo que necesitara, solo debía pedirlo. Lenalee trató de negarse a las atenciones, pero ni siquiera le dejaban hablar y después de escuchar mil consejos sobre como debería comportarse en su actual estado, el mareo la invadió y de nuevo se desmayó.

Para cuando despertó de su segundo desmayo, Komui lloriqueaba como un bebe sobre ella, haciendo enfadar a la enfermera por ensuciar las sabanas. Lenalee no sabia como consolar a su hermano, no podía asegurar que lo del bebe fuera mentira, pues ella y Kanda habían tenido relaciones varias veces y nunca se habían cuidado...

Antes de que Komui pudiera decir algo, Lenalee se incorporó y huyó de la enfermería, pues no entendía lo que pasaba y si alguien podría entenderla. Paso varias horas escondida en una de las habitaciones secretas de la torre tratando de ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos. Pero a lo único que podía hacer era culpar a esos dos; a Kanda por largarse así nada más y a su hermano por dar esa orden.

El sonido de pasos acercándose a través de los pasillos la alertaron, pero la clara voz de Allen la tranquilizó. El albino se sentó junto a ella en la oscuridad de la habitación, la miro con sus ojos plateados con comprensión. Usualmente el escuchaba todo lo que ella tenia que decir, pero esta vez era diferente. Sonrió y con ello captó toda la atención de la china.

- Por mucho que Kanda sea un idiota insensible que te ha hecho sufrir, se por lo que he visto en su actitud, que él te ama y que no te abandonará.

Hizo una pausa y se disculpó por la forma en que se refirió al espadachín, para luego continuar.

-Por otro lado, Komui también te quiere y lo único que ha intentado es protegerte, y aunque tú no se lo haz confirmado él esta muy emocionado por eso de ser tío y ha hecho un montón de regalos para el bebe.

Allen volvió a sonreír al notar que Lenalee también lo hacia, ahora que ya estaba mas tranquila se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, la llevaría a un lugar mas seguro.

Antes de salir de la habitación Lenalee un poco sonrojada supuso que toda la Orden ya estaba enterada. Suspiró, ahora tenía que reunir fuerzas para esta nueva etapa en su vida.


	7. La Búsqueda

Je je, aqui estoy de nuevo...Ah muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que han dejado review. Sobre todo **AppleRin** que me ha dejado review en cada capitulo y de no ser por esta personita ya hubiera abandonado este fic (y tambien me ha dado ideas) je. Bueno Los dejo con este capitulo, (a mi me gusto como quedo) espero que les guste. Hasta la proxima‼

Ahora si...-man no me pertenece pero es lo mejor.

**-La búsqueda-**

Ese día perdieron todo contacto con Yu Kanda. Las buenas nuevas bien sabidas por todos, era desconocidas por el principal implicado.

Komui al enterarse de la noticia le había enviado un telegrama pidiéndole que regresara urgentemente al cuartel. Sin embargo no tuvo contestación. No sabían si había recibido el mensaje, ya que el golem de Kanda había sido destruido y no era posible localizarlo. Y así, totalmente ajeno a los mandatos de la Orden Negra, Kanda vivió por seis meses.

Lenalee estaba deprimida por la ausencia del japonés y las cuestiones propias del embarazo. Comía poco y pasaba los días sentada frente a los monitores de vigilancia esperando la llegada del samurai. Después de tanto tiempo, llego al punto de al menos saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Pero no había nada. A veces se llenaba la cabeza de especulaciones.

- Y si le pasó algo...y si se fue con otra... y si...y si...- Entonces Allen le cansado de escuchar frases pesimistas, tapaba la boca de la chica con un dedo y le sonreía de manera reconfortante. Entonces la chica despejaba su mente de aquellas ideas perturbadoras.

-Además Yu sabe cuidarse y solo una chica fuerte como tú soportaría su mal carácter - Lavi le recordaba.

----------------

Una tarde de verano, el teléfono en la oficina de Komui comenzó a sonar. Sonó durante largo rato hasta que la flojerosa mano del supervisor se digno a levantar el auricular. Aún adormecido intentó contestar.

-Tsk, llevó horas esperando- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kanda?

-Si...solo llamo para avisar que estoy en Roma. Un buscador me dijo que llamara. Listo me voy.

-¡Kanda!

Beep...Beep...Beep...Ese sonido intermitente fue lo mas deprimente que había escuchado en su vida, tuvo a Kanda y lo perdió y todo por estar semiconsciente."Cuanta falta me hace el revitalizante café que me servía mi adorada Lenalee" pensó.

-Ah...Roma- y de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

Veinte minutos después ya había trazado su plan. Si traerá Kanda a la orden hacia feliz a su hermana, entonces él lo haría.

Aprovechando la estancia de Allen y Lavi en los cuarteles envió a la ya sabido-por-todos-feliz-pareja a la búsqueda de Kanda, bajo el pretexto de que un exorcista no puede andar por el mundo sin contactar de vez en cuando con la Orden. Komui envió al par de exorcistas, acompañados por el inspector Link y utilizando el arca como medio de transporte, llegaron hasta a Roma.

-¿Y por donde empezamos?- preguntó el albino con sarcasmo, viendo una torre de humo.

-¿Que te parece allá?- respondió Lavi en el mismo tono y apuntando hacia donde se escuchaban las explosiones.

----------------------

Akumas de varios niveles rodearon al exorcista japonés, pero no lograron acercarse y mucho menos causarle daño. Peleaba con desesperación y sin perder de vista a una sombra que justo desaparecía en la siguiente esquina.

De repente sintió un golpe que lo derribo. Cuando se giró para ver a su atacante, alcanzo a ver los mechones blancos del Moyashi. No se molestó, no tenía tiempo para eso. Empujó a Allen y se puso de pie y corrió hasta la esquina, pero al llegar la calle estaba desierta. "Esa persona" se había escapado.

Los ojos del japonés se ensombrecieron, miró a Allen y acercó Mugen a su cuello.

-Eres un...- no encontró una palabra lo suficientemente ofensiva para referirse al enano blanco. Apretó el puño y contó hasta diez, como le había enseñado Lenalee. Si juró algún día matar al Moyashi, ese día podría ser el indicado. Aún así logró apaciguar su furia al notar al trío un poco atemorizado por la inusualmente mortífera aura oscura del espadachín.

-Komui quiere que regreses al Cuartel-dijo Allen escondiéndose tras Link que parecía menos abrumado por el coraje de Kanda, que Lavi.

Kanda se sorprendió y fue como si de repente el día que anunciaba tormenta se hubiese convertido en un día felizmente soleado.

-¿Por qué?- Kanda Yu sospechó de las intenciones del supervisor. El día se volvió a nublar. Los tres jóvenes se miraron, ninguno se creyó adecuado para dar una noticia de esa magnitud. Allen y Lavi se encogieron de hombros, fingiendo no saber.

El samurai suspiró y caminó rápidamente en dirección contraria a la que iba. Los otros lo siguieron. Y el sol brillo de nuevo.

---------------

Cuando atravesaron la puerta que conectaba el arca con la Orden. Kanda tuvo una sensación peculiar. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad, haciéndolo sentir como un novato. Lo más raro era que una gran parte de los miembros de la orden estaban reunidos en ese lugar. Según él, la mitad de estos individuos lo detestaban y la otra mitad le tenía miedo. O ambas. Pero esto podía calificarlo como una "cálida bienvenida".

Buscó entre la multitud y encontró a una jovencita que se parecía a quien buscaba, cuando estuvo mas cerca, la reconoció. Estaba mas "llenita" de lo que recordaba. Lenalee miró a los chicos que lo habían traído.

-No sabe nada- respondieron Allen y Lavi al unísono.

Lenalee miró a Kanda, pensó que tal vez se sentía inhibido por tanta gente a su alrededor.

-Estoy en casa- dijo él con voz baja.

Lenalee se abalanzó sobre Yu y él correspondió discretamente y acercó a sus labios contra el oído de la chica.

Susurró algo a lo que Lenalee asintió, tenia seis meses y se le notaba. Kanda quedó en shock. pero lo disimulo. Su orgullo no le permitiría complacer a ese montón de curiosos que esperaban ver algo distinto del samurai.

Komui por su parte, lloriqueaba en un rincón. Pero esta vez era de felicidad.

Que tal, alguna aclaracion, sugerencia, queja o comentario en el boton de Submit Review...Adios


	8. Tragedia

Hola de nuevo, trayendo un capitulo más de este fic. En este capítulo suceden muchas cosas y por ello es lo mas largo que he escrito. Y como el nombre lo indica ocurre una _"tragedia". _Por cierto este fic no tiene una continuidad definida con el manga así que pueden aparecer situaciones incoherentes. Pero el FF es ilógico. En fin.

Apple_Rin "esa persona" a la que sigue Kanda es "esa persona" que menciona desde el tomo dos del manga (El aria de la tierra y el cielo despejado). Según yo en su viaje la encontró, pero gracias a Allen, se le escapa.

Taia himura, gracias por tus comentarios…RoseCross y DunkelRot que bueno que les haya gustado.

Gracias a las personitas que dejan sus reviews y las que no dejan pero que leen.

Ahora si…

D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, y por su propia seguridad espero que regrese pronto a trabajar (yo en uno de mis ataques psicópatas fangirlescos).

* * *

**Tragedia**

Apresurando el paso, avanzó a través de los pasillos llevando en brazos a la parturienta y desde una de las ventanas alcanzó a ver el reloj de la torre en medio de la profundidad de la noche. Las campanas del reloj repicaron sordamente anunciando la hora. Las 3 de la madrugada.

Cada vez que miraba aquel viejo reloj sentía el tiempo retroceder y perderse en un abismo de recuerdos incompletos. Primero la mirada punzante y castigadora de Leverrier ordenándole el matrimonio con la dulce Lenalee, la cual por decencia no podría dar a luz bajo la sombra del pecado. Así pues lo segundo que se venia a la mente del japonés era a si mismo frente al altar de la vieja torre vestido a la usanza de los pingüinos (y de los cuervos) diciendo con su voz firme y clara "acepto". Y frente a él, la chica de ojos violetas y mejillas sonrosadas, vestida de blanco, con flores en sus manos e intentado ocultar su vientre abultado. Ella lucia tan feliz que Kanda mismo se sentía contagiado. Luego todo se volvía borroso. Y regresaba a su realidad, su presente que se convulsionaba por las contracciones que le impedían regular la respiración y controlar el dolor.

Después de un largo recorrido desde su habitación, llegaron hasta la enfermería donde Lenalee Lee sería atendida. La puerta estaba cerrada y Kanda con las manos ocupadas, se encargó de abrirla de una patada. Al entrar, la única enfermera, un poco atemorizada por la estruendosa llegada del exorcista inmediatamente puso manos a la obra, preparo

Algunas cosas, pero no podría sola con el parto, necesitaba la ayuda del medico de la orden o de la jefa de enfermeras y se lo hizo saber a Kanda.

Kanda entendió que seria de más ayuda, buscando a quien supiera hacer esa clase de trabajo. Y se dirigió a la salida. Echó un último vistazo a su esposa, que no deseaba quedarse sola, pero también sabía que no podía pedirle demasiado a Kanda. Aun después de tres meses Yu no se acostumbraba a la idea. Lo veía lejano a ella y al bebé. Raras veces tocaba su vientre para sentir sus pataditas, tan enérgicas como las de su padre y quizá aun más que las de su madre.

Lenalee, no dudaba que Yu los amara a ambos, que los protegería con su vida y sabía que la actitud de su esposo cambiaria en el momento en que tuviera a esa criatura entre sus brazos. Por que al menos su mirada seria diferente.

-Vuelve pronto- le suplico, con la voz entrecortada.

Kanda asintió y salió de la enfermería. Fue directo a la oficina, quien en medio de sus montañas papeles, terminaba una llamada. Kanda alzó una ceja al ver al chino trabajando a altas horas de la noche. Cuando Komui se percató de su presencia, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y sonrió orgullosamente.

-Todo listo, hermanito- dijo con tono cariñoso sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de la mirada de odio que le dirigía Kanda.

-Te dije que con esas cámaras en tu habitación podría verlo todo y tener la situación bajo control- dijo en tono orgulloso. Kanda solo lo miró.

-Enfermo- dijo finalmente el samurai. Entonces Komui se puso de pie, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Kanda.

-Vamos- Y los dos se pusieron en camino a la enfermería.

Para cuando el supervisor y Kanda regresaron ya había algunos curiosos en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la enfermería. El médico y la jefa de enfermeras justo iban llegando. La mujer trató de abrir la puerta. No pudo por que estaba cerrada.

La puerta, que había sido descompuesta por Kanda era demasiado pesada para que la enfermera de turno la cerrara sola.

Algo no andaba bien.

De repente el llanto de un bebé se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Primero fuertemente y luego se hizo lejano. Kanda permaneció detrás de la puerta escuchando atentamente. Dentro ningún sonido. Comenzó a preocuparse.

De nuevo, de una patada abrió la puerta, esta vez tan fuerte que fue a dar al suelo, provocando un ruido sordo. Lo primero que sintió fue el aire frió recorrer su espalda. Aunque quizá no fue el aire lo que lo hizo estremecerse, si no más bien la soledad de la habitación y el olor a sangre que la inundaba.

Encontró a la enfermera en el suelo con el cuello desarticulado. Ni siquiera volteo a ver a Lenalee. No hacia falta, el líquido que resplandecía con destellos carmesí, era a ella a quien pertenecía.

Perdió el aliento por un instante y el mareo que invadió su cuerpo casi lo derrumba en la inconsciencia. Sin embargo la llamada, el grito de auxilio proferido por la criatura recién nacida lo mantuvo despierto. Sus piernas se volvieron ligeras y sin pensar en otra cosa más que recuperar a su hijo, se arrojó por la ventana.

Komui entró al lugar al ver a Kanda abandonar la escena tan repentinamente. Sintió un hueco en el estomago. Era un mal presentimiento. Su cuerpo tembló y cayó de espaldas. No pudo soportarlo, el mayor de los Lee no tenía los nervios de acero del japonés. Ahogo su llanto con una mano. El equipo médico se apresuró a atender a la chica, pero ya no tenía sentido. Estaba pálida con los ojos fijos sobre el techo. Se había desangrado tanto, que su sangre inundaba la cama y se derramaba sobre el piso.

* * *

Allen, Link y Lavi estaban lejos del lugar, cuando vieron a Kanda salir por la ventana de la enfermería.

-Oi, Allen, creo que Yu huye de sus responsabilidades paternales- bostezó Lavi sin saber la tragedia que acontecía.

El albino miró a Link, como pidiéndole permiso de ir tras el samurai fugitivo. El inspector lo miro de reojo, algo en el jardín del cuartel que los otros no notaron, había capturado su atención y asintió. Allen y Lavi se fueron en dirección del japonés. Link se quedo en silencio observando entre la hierba. _"Ese no es mi trabajo"_ pensó para si y suspiró.

Kanda encontró no lejos de ahí a un par de mujeres. Reconoció a una de ellas como Lulubell. Era de esperarse que el Conde del milenio, intentara deshacerse de cualquiera que pudiera convertirse en un nuevo exorcista y sobre todo cuando ese niño procedía de la unión de dos de los más fuertes exorcistas, uno de ellos, con una inocencia bastante peculiar.

La situación aún así era extraña, pues la otra mujer, la que llevaba al niño en brazos, lo protegía de la Noe. Sin embargo el método que usaba a Kanda le resultaba conocido. Esos pergaminos. Un cuervo. Trabajo de central. A pesar de ser un aliado, no iba confiar en la mujer de Cuervo, por razones propias y de Lenalee. Sabía que la gente de central no siempre tenia buenas intenciones para con los portadores de inocencia.

Sin importarle nada más que su hijo, se interpuso entre Lulubell y la mujer de cuervo. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron del acto irracional, pero para ambas el niño estaba mejor si era huérfano. Kanda fue dañado severamente y con la misma rapidez con que interfirió en la batalla, sus heridas sanaron. Dando un segundo para que la mujer de cuervo escapara.

Lulubell vio como la mujer se alejaba, pero no le importo. Sonrió al encontrarse con un exorcista desarmado.

-Si mató algunos exorcistas, mi amo no se enojara- se lamió los dedos y su brazo se convirtió en látigo. Golpeo a Kanda y lo hizo estrellarse contra un muro. Apenas se ponía de pie cuando Lulubell estaba lista para asestar otro golpe. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Lavi y Allen.

Ellos protegieron a Kanda con sus inocencias y se encargaron de la Noe. El japonés aprovechó ese instante para ir tras la otra mujer.

* * *

-Inspector Link- susurró la mujer cuervo y detuvo su carrera al encontrarse de frente al alemán.

-¿Vas a interferir en mi misión?- preguntó la mujer con desconfianza. Por mucho que Howard Link fuera uno de los mas devotos al Vaticano, comenzaban a esparcirse rumores de su amistad con el hereje del que estaba a cargo.

Link negó con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo firme frente a la mujer. De pronto a la mujer se le nubló la vista. Cayo de rodillas sin dejar de sostener el bulto que cargaba, entonces Kanda, que la había golpeado por la espalda le arrebato al bebé. Lo tomo en sus brazos, lo beso en la frente, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, que poco a poco fue ordenando.

El pelinegro lanzó al inspector una mirada glacial acentuada por el azul de sus ojos. La cual fue correspondida por el rubio. El trato fue mudo para ambos, _"tu no sabes nada",_ entonces Link se acerco a su camarada y la cargó, llevándosela en hombros lejos de ese lugar. En silencio el samurai agradeció la sospechosa intervención de ese ángel de alas negras.

Kanda miró al bebé, tan placidamente dormido. Y se sintió orgulloso de que fuera tan valiente. Camino lentamente a su habitación con los sentidos bien alerta. Entró sin hacer ruido, recostó al bebe en la cama y le quitó la manta que envolvía al bebe. Aun tenía residuos de sangre

Pero no tenía tiempo de bañarla. Acercó algo de ropa para la bebé y la vistió, de algo sirvieron las clases que Komui lo obligó a tomar, al menos sabría como cambiarle los pañales y como alimentarla ahora que se alejarían de la Orden por un tiempo.

Kanda se sentó en la cama a un lado de la bebe. La pequeña abrió lo ojitos y lo miro tiernamente, con los enormes ojos violetas iguales a los de Lenalee. Ella llamaba a esto _"hogar",_ y aun aquí deseaban hacerle daño, quizá convertir a esa niña en exorcista aunque en su destino no estuviera planeado. Pero eso no era lo que mas lamentaba, Lenalee estaba _"muerta"._

Antes de que comenzara a ponerse sentimental, cargó con el poco equipaje que necesitaba, Mugen y la pequeña que todavía no tenía nombre. El bullicio en el Cuartel los mantendría a todos distraídos mientras él escapaba.

El alba no despuntaba en el Cuartel cuando cruzó los pasillos rápidamente para no ser descubierto. Entró al cuarto donde estaba el arca y se perdió en su luminosidad. Ya dentro eligió, al azar una de las tantas puertas. Giro la perilla y frente a ambos fugitivos, el dorado campo de trigo rodeado de nada por kilómetros a la redonda era una buena señal. Con una lágrima se despidió de aquel lugar en el que había encontrado lo más importante para su solitario corazón.

* * *


	9. Catalepsia y manipulación

Ah, hola aqui de nuevo. Gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios me son muy utiles. Ahora para hacer mas claros los cambios de escena estos van separados por una linea. Por otra parte cuando vi todas las dudas que habian quedado me asuste, (es que una vez que termino de escribir algo, ya no lo leo porque termino haciendo modificaciones y luego ya no se parece a lo que tenia planeado). Pense "en serio tantos hoyos quedaron", lo que no recordaba era que en este capítulo los cubría.

En este capitulo: Lo que sucede con Lulubell en su pelea contra Lavi y Allen, a donde va Link y las consecuencias de sus actos, y el milagro para Komui. Si saben que se refiere "catalepsia" podran imaginarse por donde va la cosa (es la influencia de Toriyama y sus esferas del dragón).

Ahora si. DGM es idea original de Hoshino-sama yo solo lo pirateo. No me manden a la hoguera por esto.

**CATALEPSIA Y MANIPULACION. Fragmentos de inocencia**

Lulubell peleaba con toda su furia contra los exorcistas, sin embargo estar en territorio enemigo le restaba ventaja, sobre todo por que se había infiltrado al cuartel sola, sin Akumas que le estorbaran o que pudieran ser descubiertos por el ojo izquierdo de Allen Walker. Ese chico maldito, lo detestaba y mucho, había roto el huevo de su maestro, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, si permanecía más

Tiempo dentro de la fortaleza de los exorcistas podría morir. Sobre todo al ver a Marie y Krory unirse a la batalla. Quizá dos contra uno no era suficiente para ella. Pero cuatro contra uno, eso era de pensarse.

La Noe, entonces abrió una puerta y huyó, llevándose un recuerdo de Allen y compañía. En su cuello, tatuada en la piel una cicatriz con la palabra INNOCENCE.

Intrigados Lavi y Allen, así como los recién llegados, se dirigieron rápidamente al edificio. Aún era de madrugada, pero el bullicio en el cuartel, era similar al que se escucha a medio día cuando la carga de trabajo es mayor. Encontraron a Miranda recargada en una pared, se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Estaba llorando, Marie se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se sujeto fuertemente de la camisa del austriaco.

-Lenalee-chan...Lenalee esta...- no podía continuar, el enorme nudo en la garganta impedía que las palabras salieran. Nunca estuvo tan triste, ni siquiera cuando la cifra de sus despidos alcanzo los tres dígitos.

Y de repente ver al Supervisor, Komui Lee, tan decaído y con llanto en sus ojos, comprendieron que algo malo había sucedido con Lenalee. Seguramente todo había sido obra de Lulubell.

-¿Donde esta Kanda?- preguntó Komui intentando disimular un poco el dolor en su voz.

-Lo relevamos frente a Lulubell, pensamos que regresó con Lenalee- respondió Lavi, tratando de no preocupar mas a los presentes, en especial al Supervisor, aunque no tuvo grandes resultados.

-¿Tenia el al bebe?- dijo Komui con evidente preocupación.

Allen y Lavi se miraron, Kanda no parecía tener al bebé, eso explicaría por que su prisa. Ahora Estaba todo claro. Alguien intentó secuestrar a su hijo. Si no era Lulubell ¿Entonces quien?

* * *

El bulto que cargaba comenzó a moverse de nuevo y cuando estuvo completamente despierta lo empujo fuertemente.

-Inspector, esto puede ser considerado traición- dijo la mujer.

-No me culpes por tus descuidos, Greta - contesto sin vacilar ante la amenaza de la mujer.

Link la conocía, y no le agradaba entre los Cuervo tenia la mala reputación de hacer los trabajos sucios de Central. Probablemente el atentado contra Cross fue ejecutado por ella. Greta al sentirse repudiada por el inspector lo desafió.

-A Leverrier le encantara saber esto, no crees- se deleitó al notar una leve preocupación en el alemán. Y continuó.

-Yo salve a esa niña de la Noe, además, tu misión aquí es vigilar a ese tal Walker, y tu interferencia en mi misión no tiene nada que ver con el ¿o sí?

Link no contestó la pregunta que le fue formulada.

-Oportunista como siempre, culpas a los demás por tu fracaso.

-Ya veremos que dice Central- y la mujer se alejo del lugar. Lo vio pensativo, "porque no fastidiarlo mas" pensó, eso le gustaba.

-¿Quieres saber porque deseaba Central a esa niña? Te diré, aunque se que debes sospechar algo. Ese niño es hijo de exorcistas, su madre poseía una inocencia única y la Orden ha tratado de generar nuevos exorcistas a partir de parientes. Kanda Yu esta relacionado a esos experimentos, es lo que llaman segundos exorcistas, de hecho él es uno de esos. Por cierto, ¿haz oído de los terceros exorcistas? Cuervos, como nosotros luchando contra Akumas ¿puedes creerlo? Lastima que yo no haya calificado. ¿Me preguntó si el inspector se convertirá en uno?

Link apretó los puños, desde que se había encontrado con Madarao, ese pensamiento le carcomía las entrañas. No estaba seguro porque le incomodaba ese asunto de los mitad Akuma. Greta notó la turbación que había logrado en Link. Sonrió victoriosa y finalmente se fue.

Link suspiro profundo y busco el camino a la enfermería donde seguro estaría Allen. Intentando no pensar más en el asunto.

* * *

El ambiente se puso muy tenso y deprimente en toda la Orden después de la triste noticia que se vio forzado a dar el mismo Komui. Para todos Lenalee se había ido. Pero había dejado a un bebé inocente en manos de Kanda. Por tanto primero tenían que encontrar al japonés. Todo el personal puso de cabeza al edificio. Buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras y pero no había señales de ninguno de los dos.

Komui estaba exhausto. Y se fue a su oficina. Le pidió a la señorita Fay que se encargará de los funerales de Lenalee. Acepto sin poner objeciones. Ella comprendía que esto era un golpe muy duro para el y que en estos momentos no haría otra cosa que lamentar la perdida de su hermana. Se marchó dejándolo solo en su oficina.

Sin ánimo de nada removió algunos papeles en su escritorio y encontró una foto. Una fotografía que Kanda se negó a entregarle cuando se la tomaron. Eran él, Lenalee y Kanda. Era muy especial. Lenalee con su vientre abultado sonreía maravillosamente y Komui tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero lo que mas le gustaba es que parecían una familia feliz. Adoraba al fotógrafo por su buen ojo al detalle. Y el detalle era Kanda. Que al igual que los hermanos Lee, mostraba una tímida sonrisa, sincera, amable, todo lo contrario a su personalidad. Y por eso Kanda se la había arrebatado.

La contempló un rato con melancolía y luego, al notar que tenía algo escrito en la parte de atrás se enjugó las lágrimas para poder leer mejor. Era una nota de Kanda que decía: "Este lugar no es seguro para la niña, nos vamos...Perdóname". Komui palideció, instintivamente supo que Kanda se disculpaba por no haber protegido a Lenalee.

Nuevamente soltó en llanto sobre su escritorio. "De nada sirve llorar" pensó y se

incorporó. Aun con la fotografía en la mano, salio de prisa hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba la entrada al Arca. Supuso que Kanda la usaría para alejarse de ahí rápidamente.

Gritó llamando a Kanda pero nadie le contestaba. Abrió puertas al azar esperando encontrarlo. No había señales de Kanda. Y se dejo caer rendido.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo dormido, solo que al despertar Reever lo llevaba en hombros ha su oficina.

-Quiero ver a Lenalee- dijo. Reever lo miro con compasión. Y cambio el rumbo de su marcha. Komui quiso caminar pos sí mismo. No quería ser una carga para su amigo.

Bridget Fay era una secretaria muy eficiente, coordinó el traslado de la joven Lee a una habitación especial, que se había llenado de flores rápidamente. Además de que tenia una gran cantidad de cartas de condolencias para Komui enviadas por todos los que conocían a la chica. Una de esas era de Bak Chan. El pobre Bak, ni siquiera se había

presentado, su grandiosa persona cayo enferma por la conmoción, pero dejo la orden de enviar las mas bellas flores para la mas bella flor.

A Komui le conmovieron todas estas muestras de afecto de parte de sus amigos, que lo llenaron de valor para despedirse de su preciosa hermana. Reever lo siguió con la mirada, le daría su espacio y estaría ahí por si lo necesitaba.

Entró a la habitación y la encontró tan cautivadora como en vida. Cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria al cielo pidiendo por el alma de su hermana. Oraba con tanta devoción, que casi parecía implorar por que la chica le fuera devuelta la vida

* * *

Un intenso dolor hizo que se incorporara. De su boca no se desprendió ningún sonido y el silencio reinaba en sus oídos. La iluminación le impedía distinguir cualquier objeto claramente. Todos sus sentidos estaban embotados, excepto el olfato, podía percibir claramente la fragancia floral que inundaba la habitación. Poco a poco sus sentidos

se fueron despejando, alcanzo a escuchar una voz conocida y luego pudo reconocer la silueta.

-Nii...san- dijo débilmente.

Fue entonces que Komui abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese milagro. Lenalee parecía viva. No. En verdad estaba viva. Sus ojos aun estaban opacos, pero estaba respirando. Su piel estaba pálida, pero se movía.

No cabía la menor duda estaba viva. Komui se abrió espacio entre las flores y se sentó en la cama donde descansaba la chica.

Temiendo que fuera una cruel broma de su mente y corazón adoloridos la

Abrazó con fuerza. Y la sintió real. Lenalee correspondió y se sujetó con toda la fuerza que tenía en aquel momento. Se sintió reconfortada por la calidez que emanaba de Komui. De pronto por su mente confundida aparecieron una serie de imágenes inconexas. Una mujer con un bebe en brazos, otra que ahorcaba a una enfermera, un hombre saliendo por la ventana. Brevemente las describió a su hermano, como buscando las respuestas.

Entonces Komui pudo recrear la escena de la siguiente forma: De alguna forma alguien se escabulló en la enfermería y le ayudo a la enfermera de turno a recibir al bebé de Lenalee. Quizá Lulubell le había ayudado y ella fue quien asesino a la enfermera. Ambas huyeron por eso Kanda las siguió y gracias a los otros exorcistas pudo recuperar al bebé.

-¿Era mi bebé?- pregunto Lenalee un tanto confundida por el largo silencio de su hermano. Entonces el Supervisor tomo una decisión difícil.

-Fue solo un sueño- le dijo.

-¿Un sueño?- pregunto la chica. Komui asintió.

-Nunca hubo un bebé- continuo.

-Pero ¿Kanda?- volvió a preguntar Lenalee.

-No existe Kanda- le afirmo Komui.

En Lenalee se dibujo un gesto de incomprensión.

-Nunca hubo un bebe, no existe Kanda- repitió para convencerse -Es solo un sueño.

-Así es- suspiro Komui, temiendo haber cometido una grave falta.

Lenalee continúo repitiendo la frase, como un mantra que permite liberar la mente del flujo constante de pensamientos que la confunden, hasta que se durmió. Komui la acomodó en la cama. Y al voltear, ahí estaba Reever, había entrado al escuchar a su superior hablar con alguien. Tenía un reproche en sus ojos. Komui lo advirtió. No dijo nada, solo evito su mirada avergonzada. Entonces Reever comprendió que él no hubiera actuado mejor.

* * *

Komui salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Sus pies ya no le pesaban. Sentía un gran alivio y una gran emoción, él mismo convocó a la reunión para dar la noticia.

Cuando la multitud reunida, lo oyó anunciar que Lenalee estaba viva con tanta alegría, no hubo uno solo que dudara que Komui se había vuelto loco. Hizo un enorme berrinche y puso a Reever de testigo. El australiano le dio la razón. Entonces los presentes comenzaron a creer.

Komui haciendo uso de su razonamiento científico explico la muerte aparente de Lenalee por catalepsia, un estado en que los signos vitales están tan disminuidos que son imperceptibles para la ciencia de la época.

Todos quedaron convencidos, Lenalee era fuerte y no moriría tan fácilmente, además su inocencia tampoco lo permitiría.

-Solo hay un inconveniente- dijo Komui interrumpiendo el festejo de la gente de la Orden.

-Lenalee, no recuerda nada sobre el bebé o Kanda, además este último abandono la Orden Negra junto con el niño. Por tanto por el bien de Lenalee, espero que no se mencione acerca de estas personas- dijo seriamente Komui.

El silencio que se hizo tras esa declaración fue seguido por un murmullo general. Algunos en desacuerdo con la medida, como Marie, quien a su vez representaba a Tiedoll. Otros a favor, como todos aquellos buscadores que habían sido maltratados por el japonés o los que pedían por el bienestar de la princesa.

Al final todos acordaron que lo mejor seria que Komui, le contara todo a Lenalee, pero solo si ella deseaba saberlo.

* * *

Cuando Lenalee se sintió mejor agradeció a todos los que se habían preocupado por su salud y le enviaron flores. Ella creía que su dolor había sido a causa de una batalla. Aunque no recordaba los detalles no le molestaba. Salio de la habitación sonriendo a todo mundo y fue con Hevlaska como se lo había pedido Komui.

Hevlaska analizó la Inocencia de Lenalee y encontró algo curioso. Que por razones obvias no le manifestó a la chica.

-Todo esta bien- le dijo - puedes irte.

-Hasta luego Hev- se despidió la chica sonriendo.

Entonces desde una de las esquinas de la habitación apareció Leverrier. Seguido por Greta y Link.

-¿Y bien, Hevlaska?- interrogó el auditor.

-Parece estar normal, pero su inocencia esta rota. Falta aproximadamente un 30% del fragmento.

-¿Es posible que el fragmento qué falta este en la niña?- preguntó.

-Es...probable- asintió Hevlaska.

El auditor sonrió. Y se marchó del lugar seguido por los dos miembros de Cuervo. Al estar suficientemente lejos de Hevlaska, el auditor habló con sus seguidores.

-Greta Sinclair, tu misión sigue siendo la misma. Encargate del exorcista si es necesario- hizo una pausa y miró a Link.

-Inspector Link, en lo concerniente a ti, es necesario que te reportes en Central- el auditor miro de nuevo al frente y continuo caminando.

-Alguien, se encargara de tus obligaciones el tiempo que sea necesario.

El auditor estaba decepcionado de su más cercano colaborador, Link bajo la mirada y Greta sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Mientras lejos de las intrigas y los peligros, Kanda Yu estaba desesperado. La bebé no dejaba de llorar. No tenia alimento para ella ni para él. No había dormido. Ambos estaban sucios. Y apenas habían pasado dos días completos fuera de la Orden Negra. ¿Lo peor de todo? Que no podía regresar, no solo su maldito orgullo se le impedía (¿dirían que el gran exorcista fue vencido por un bebé?, por supuesto que no), tambien eran los dos días caminando por el campo de trigo sin fin y en los que no había dado con un camino, una casa, un alma. Estaba perdido.

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí el asunto. Como ya dije no me fusilen, no pude ser tan mala y dejar a Lenalee bien muerta. Como ven.

Gracias a todos lo que han leído tanta barbaridad de mi parte. Hasta la proxima.


	10. La vida de la gente común

Hola de nuevo, trayendo el no se que capitulo de esta cosa. Espero que en los siguientes capítulos no me tarde demasiado ahora que vuelvo a mis actividades cotidianas. En fin. Este capitulo me parece un poco extraño, lo he escrito bajo la influencia de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ un libro de Jane Austen y una serie inglesa que se llama _Cranford_, ambos ubicados en el siglo XVII, ¡ah! Como me gusta esa época.

Gracias a las personitas que han dejado review, por ustedes es que continúo.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

----------------------------------cambio de escena o algo así.

D. Gray-man y sus personajes son propiedad de su majestad Hoshino-sama. La trama es producto de mi retorcida imaginación, al igual que Greta Sinclair y Matty Bennet

Ahora si, el capitulo.

* * *

****

La vida de la gente común

En algún lugar de Inglaterra...

Kanda yacía tirado bajo la sombra que proyectaba un gran árbol, ocultándose del implacable sol del medio día, junto a él reposaba dormida su pequeña bebe. Estaba tan cansado que no se percató que una mujer ya mayor le observaba fijamente.

Después de observarlo un poco la anciana le golpeó en las costillas con su bastón. El japonés se levanto súbitamente y empuñando a Mugen dirigió el filo hacia el cuello de la mujer. La anciana sin inmutarse lo miro con una sonrisa y le dio otro bastonazo, ahora en la cabeza.

Kanda no respondió a la agresión, para él era solo una débil anciana.

-Tch, ¿que quieres?- lanzó Kanda fastidiado mientras guardaba Mugen, sin pensar que esa anciana podría ayudarle a encontrar el camino que tanto necesitaba.

-Necesitas ayuda ¿cierto?- dijo alegremente y de su canasta saco un recipiente con leche y un par de hogazas de pan. Se lo ofreció a Kanda y él solo frunció el ceño. Al verlo dudar la anciana volvió a golpearlo con su bastón y le señaló al bulto que permanecía entre al hierba fresca. Fue entonces que recordó que la noche anterior le había dado la última porción de leche que tenía. Tomo la botella y vació un poco en el biberón. Se lo daría en cuanto despertara.

La anciana se sentó junto al japonés y lo invitó a que comiera. Mientras el joven comía la mujer saco de su bolsa un "catalejos" con el cual comenzó a inspeccionar cada metro de los vastos campos dorados de trigo. Kanda la observó de reojo, pareciéndole curiosa la forma en que lo hacia.

-¿Lo haz visto?- le pregunto a Kanda, que se encogió de hombros al no comprender a lo que se refería.

-Haz vagado por mis tierras por tres días, debiste ver a quien sea que esta jugando con mis campos de trigo- dijo y continúo observando.

-Si hubiera encontrado a alguien no estaría...- no iba admitir que estaba perdido.

-¿Perdido?- la anciana sonrió y continuo.

-Como sea, ¿que haces con ese bebe en medio de la nada?- Kanda ignoró la pregunta.

-Si no tienes a donde ir te propongo algo- dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente - debido a sucesos extraños, la gente que trabajaba para mi en la cosecha de trigo ha disminuido notablemente y necesito ayuda tanto para la cosecha como para descubrir quien esta causando daños a mis campos, que dices ¿aceptas el trabajo?

En los ojos de la anciana brillaba la seguridad de que el extraño japonés aceptaría su propuesta de trabajo. Kanda la miro fríamente como siempre sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeñita.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo y se dispuso a marcharse, la mujer impidió que se alejara jalándolo del abrigo. Ella tenía toda su atención centrada en el horizonte.

-¡Eso no estaba ahí hace un momento!- balbuceo y ofreciéndole a Kanda el telescopio le señaló el lugar que estaba vigilando. Kanda, fastidiado, observó a través del instrumento para que la mujer lo dejara en paz.

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó la señora con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Solo veo un campo de trigo... ¿aplastado?

-Ya no lo soporto, quien demonios esta haciendo eso con mis trigales- grito la mujer mientras jalaba algunos mechones de su cabello. Kanda, sorprendido por aquella reacción, entregó la bebe a la mujer y entonces observó con mayor detenimiento y descubrió que no solo estaba aplanado, sino que estaba dispuesto en formas geométricas perfectas y complejas. "Es un fenómeno extraño" pensó e inmediatamente una palabra cruzó por su cabeza, "inocencia". Y donde hay inocencia, hay buscadores, exorcistas, la Orden Negra. El lugar al que no quería regresar.

-Tengo que irme- dijo a la mujer y le arrebató a su hija. La anciana lo miro con tristeza, ya que esperaba que el joven forastero se convirtiera en el aliado que tanto necesitaba. Kanda se dio media vuelta y caminó unos metros cuando de nuevo se detuvo. Podía sentir los ojos llenos de esperanza de la mujer clavados en su espalda, se maldijo así mismo por ser tan débil, pero era lo que le había enseñado Lenalee, "Ten compasión de quien necesita tu ayuda". Recordar a la chica era doloroso y era peor recordarla enojada por que él era tan indolente.

Suspiró y regresó al lado de la mujer, que sonrió ampliamente.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa y mis criadas pueden hacerse cargo del bebé mientras tú me ayudas a resolver este misterio. ¡Ah! lo olvidaba. Mi nombre es Matilda Bennet, llámame Matty. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dudó en dar su nombre, pensó en cambiarlo pero no se le ocurrió ningún alias decente.

-Kanda Yu- dijo secamente.

-Muy bien joven Kanda -ella supuso que era su nombre y no su apellido- ¿Y esta criaturita se llama...? Por la cara que puso Kanda, la señora Matty supuso que el bebé no tenía nombre o quizás él no lo sabía. Entonces le preguntó.

-¿Te robaste este bebé?

-Es mía, su madre murió y no tenemos a donde ir- Replicó indignado al ser acusado de robo. La mujer sonrió complacida por la información. No le cabía la menor duda de que el bebé fuera de Kanda. Ambos tenían rasgos orientales.

-Entonces hay que ponerle un nombre ¿Haz pensado alguno?

Kanda negó con la cabeza.

-Lo voy a pensar- dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña.

Y comenzaron el camino al lugar donde se hospedarían.

* * *

Al llegar a la casita de campo de la señora Matty, le presentó a las dos criadas, una mujer de edad madura y su hija la acompañaban en su soledad y que serían las encargadas de cuidar a la bebe. Kanda de mala gana le entrego a una de ellas a la niña, mientras él era interrogado por su nueva "jefa" en el pequeño salón adecuado para las reuniones.

Normalmente, Kanda Yu no hubiera revelado las situaciones que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto, pero se sentía confundido, dolido, débil y dejó que su orgullo hiciera una excepción para permitir que su corazón hablará por él. Le contó de la Orden, los exorcistas, de Lenalee y de la gente que quería hacerle daño. Matty lo escucho pacientemente y no formuló ninguna pregunta. Ella era prudente y ya había notado que el japonés era un joven temperamental. Cuando Kanda quedo en silencio, la señora Matty comenzó a contarle algo de su vida, detalles insignificantes para el japonés, que fingía no escuchar.

De un momento a otro la mujer cambió el tema de conversación cuando tocó el punto de su matrimonio fallido. Kanda mostró cierto interés, sin cambiar de posición o verla directamente, supo que ese era un tema que no debía tocar con aquella mujer si no quería verla llorar como magdalena.

-¡Ya basta de charla!- exclamó ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ve a darte un baño y cambiate para que vengas a cenar con nosotras- sonrió ampliamente y le indico donde estaba el baño.

Quince minutos después, Kanda Yu estaba en el comedor. La bebé en brazos de la señora Matty era alimentada con leche de vaca. Se sentó en donde le fue señalado y atendió respetuosamente la oración que las mujeres efectuaban antes de tomar sus alimentos. "Que tranquilo es este lugar" pensó al darse cuenta de la calidez con la que había sido recibido. Sonrió como solía hacerlo, con el gesto imperceptible. "Con que así es la vida de la gente común" efectivamente, Kanda hizo un descubrimiento inesperado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Kanda y la señora Matty fueron a los trigales y de nuevo encontraron a las plantas aplanadas, formando patrones geométricos. Permanecieron casi todo el día esperando cualquier pista que los condujera hacia el sospechoso, cuando al filo del crepúsculo un resplandor verde los alertó.

Los ojos de Kanda se ensombrecieron al observar que era lo que temía. Inocencia. Y una muy particular, ya que no estaba contenida en ningún recipiente, pero volaba sobre los campos creando las figuras. Kanda corrió tras el fragmento. Era muy escurridizo. Por momentos volaba tan alto que era inalcanzable y luego se dejaba caer en picada sobre Kanda y hacia piruetas sobre él. Pero a la inocencia, el juego no le duró mucho. La paciencia del espadachín es escasa y se agota rápidamente. Molesto por hacerle perder el tiempo desenfundo a Mugen y la arrojo directo a la Inocencia. Esta fue atravesada y cayó cerca de los pies de Kanda. La recogió del suelo y la observo detenidamente. "Es muy pequeña, mas pequeña de lo normal" pensaba antes de ser interrumpido por la estrepitosa risa de la señora Matty. Kanda frunció el ceño pues no entendía que era tan divertido.

-Parecías un niño persiguiendo a una luciérnaga y eso definitivamente no te va- y siguió riendo.

-Tsk- fue la respuesta de Kanda y la risa de la mujer le produjo una sonrisa.

-Ya lo he decidido- le dijo el joven.

-¿Que has decidido? Espero que vayas a quedarte, en casa nos hace falta un joven vigoroso para las tareas difíciles- contesto la mujer.

-He decidido el nombre, se llamara Hikaru y si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme aquí. Es un lugar seguro para que Hikaru crezca a salvo.

-Me parece maravilloso, es un nombre muy bello y será un placer que un joven tan apuesto viva con este montón de solteronas- y la mujer volvió a reír.

Kanda suspiró, la mujer a pesar de sus años tenía fuerza y vitalidad, además era amable. Seguramente se convertiría en un buen ejemplo para su niña. Entonces guardó la inocencia entre sus ropas, no la enviaría al cuartel para evitar ser ubicado y que la Orden lo encontrara a él. No iba a permitir que Central encontrara a Hikaru.

* * *

En otro lugar de Inglaterra...ese mismo día

En los Cuarteles de la Orden Negra se respiraba un aire más puro desde que el exorcista Kanda Yu se había ido "definitivamente" y su aura oscura ya no intoxicaba el ambiente. La mayoría de la gente estaba conforme con la decisión de Komui de evitar pronunciar siquiera el nombre del japonés. Sin embargo había sus excepciones.

El general Tiedoll acababa de llegar a la Orden y al ser interceptado por Marie cuando iba en busca de sus adorados hijos fue que se entero de todo. Con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a la oficina del Supervisor. Entró haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia de la señorita Fay de regresar cuando Komui estuviera menos ocupado.

Komui al verlo se sorprendió y se abofeteo mentalmente por haber olvidado informar (léase: inventar una excusa que lo absolviera de toda culpa) al general Tiedoll. Entonces Komui se escabullo entre la montaña de documentos sobre su escritorio. El general revolvió los papeles hasta dar con el Supervisor.

-Con que derecho borras a...- la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Lenalee sonriente entraba trayendo el café para su hermano. Cuando el general la vio no pudo mas que callarse.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto inocentemente ajena a la situación.

-Nada, nada - dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

Lenalee miró al general, tratando de recordar que era aquello que los unía además del vínculo como exorcistas. Temiendo que pudiera recordar algo Komui llamo su atención.

-¿Y como le va a Allen con su nuevo supervisor?- le preguntó haciendo referencia al tercer exorcista que ocupaba el puesto de Link, durante la ausencia del alemán.

Lenalee entonces dejó de pensar en eso que trataba de recordar y respondió sonriendo.

-Esta un poco desconcertado, pero creo que va bien. Tengo que irme toma tu café. Hasta luego general Tiedoll- y salió de la habitación.

-Adiós Lenalee- respondió el general un poco afectado por la actitud de la chica.

-Adiós, Lenalee-chan- dijo Komui agitando su mano libre mientras en la otra sostenía la taza de café. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Tiedoll.

-Hasta que encontremos a Kanda, no se hablara más de él. Entonces yo mismo le contaré todo a Lenalee- dijo en tono grave.

El general asintió, ver a la muchacha tan alegre como siempre era mejor que verla deprimida, llorando por los rincones. Nadie deseaba verla triste y para su satisfacción Komui le acababa de dejar en claro que su discípulo no había sido dejado al olvido y que un grupo especial se encargaba de su búsqueda (N de A: ¿otra vez? ese perdido).

Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que en el equipo de búsqueda, Greta Sinclair se había infiltrado.

* * *

Nota final: Respecto al nombre de Hikaru, tengo la vaga idea de que significa luz o algo parecido (conclusión sacada del hecho que Hikaru de Magic Knigth Rayearth de CLAMP, en español le pusieron Lucy) si estoy mal, háganmelo saber, por que esa es la razón de que el fic se llame "La luz de mis ojos".


	11. Unos se van Otros tambien

Pues como verán, no cumplo mis promesas. Tengo excusa, de hecho varias, mucho trabajo al final del semestre, me fui a un extra, mi computadora murió casi un mes, no tenía Internet y ya soy desempleada. Al fin he terminado la carrera, todavía falta titularme pero después de 5 años de decir que me quiero salir, ya estoy fuera y como es normal en una persona no normal, quiero regresar. Si se que a nadie le importa, por eso vamos a lo que sigue.

Muchas gracias a tods las personitas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

----------------------------------cambio de escena o algo así.

Todo esto salió de un golpe de inspiración inesperado.

Summary. Komui se esta alejando y Miranda pronto se ira. A Lavi y a Allen los hemos perdido...quizá para siempre...

-man no me pertenece, es obra original de Hoshino-sama, mis respetos

**Unos se van. Otros…también**

Miranda realmente creía (o quería creer) que a Lenalee le alegraría la noticia que deseaba contarle ansiosamente. Esperó el momento mas adecuado y decidió decírselo al final de la misión.

Estando en la habitación que compartían en la posada e iluminadas por una tenue luz, el ambiente reconfortante le infundía valor a la alemana para dar las buenas noticias. La china se notaba tranquila y satisfecha debido a la rápida recuperación de la inocencia y la ausencia de bajas en el equipo. La joven cepillaba su cabello para lucir presentable de regreso a la Orden, cuando Miranda la llamó.

Tímidamente inició una conversación que por su nerviosismo la llevó a dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que advirtió en Lenalee los primeros signos de enfado. Entonces dando un giro inesperado le dijo:

-Lenalee, somos amigas ¿Verdad? y entre nosotras no hay secretos ¿Cierto?

Lenalee arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y asintió levemente. Entonces Miranda inhaló profundamente y con sus manos sujetando su pecho dejó que de su boca salieran las palabras.

-Me voy a casar- dijo de golpe y ambas se quedaron en silencio. Lenalee no reaccionó, lo que produjo en la alemana la sensación (recurrente en ella) de que lo había echado a perder. La atmósfera se volvió pesada y difícil de soportar.

Súbitamente Lenalee se marchó de la habitación rumbo a la iglesia donde se abriría la puerta del arca. Miranda al percatarse salió de la habitación tras ella, corriendo temerariamente tras su amiga, pero se tropezó y rodó por las escaleras de la posada, lastimándose un pie en la caída.

Miranda no hubiera alcanzado a la china de no ser porque las puertas del arca solo se abren si están todos los exorcistas y buscadores que hayan acudido a la misión (excluyendo las bajas). Sin embargo esto no cambio nada, incluso lo empeoró. Lenalee estaba impaciente y molesta con su torpe compañera, por el retraso que había producido.

-Perdón- sollozó Miranda en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Lenalee la evadió para caminar dentro del arca de regreso a su hogar.

La chica de ojos violetas apresuró el paso, ignorando las quejas de su compañera. Miranda caminaba apoyándose en la improvisada muleta, con el pie malherido, le costaba un gran esfuerzo caminar y aun mas comprender la rara actitud de Lenalee. Exhausta, se detuvo a descansar en el marco de una ventana de una blanquecina casa, mientras veía a Lenalee dar vuelta en una esquina. Suspiró lamentando mucho haber importunado a la china. "Quizá lo recuerda, sin saberlo" pensó recordando un poco al samurai y luego se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, Noise Marie, la llevaba en brazos a la enfermería.

---------------------

Al salir la joven exorcista del arca, se encontró con Marie y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora. El austriaco sonrió nervioso y con la frase "mirada estilo exorcista japonés" haciendo acto de aparición en sus pensamientos. Y entró al arca a buscar a Miranda. Lenalee después de verlo entrar al arca supuso que iría con la otra exorcista y luego continuo su camino hacia donde Komui.

Llamó a la puerta y desde adentro, la voz de su hermano le permitió la entrada. A todos había sorprendido el orden impuesto por Bridget Fay en la oficina de Komui, ya no había papeles en el suelo ni amontonados sobre el fino escritorio de caoba y el supervisor no buscaba pretextos para evadir el trabajo.

-Bienvenida Lenalee- le dijo sobriamente. La chica pensó que tal vez estaba cansado al advertir el tono tan poco cariñoso al que la tenia acostumbrada.

-Te traeré un café- ofreció, quizá eso lo animaría.

-Acabas de llegar, toma un descanso- le dijo y se quedo en silencio mientras seguía con su papeleo. Lenalee comenzó a sentirse incomoda y de nuevo comenzó la conversación.

-¿Sabias que Miranda se casará? ¿Me pregunto con quien?- dijo con sarcasmo, era obvio desde hacia tiempo. Sintió nostalgia y en sus ojos, Komui pudo ver que Lenalee intentaba recordar algo.

-Ah, si Marie me comentó algo esta mañana- dijo para distraerla, logrando captar su atención. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la señorita Fay entró con una bandeja en la mano.

-Aquí esta su café supervisor- dijo la mujer. Lenalee frunció el ceño.

-Creo recordar, a cierta secretaria de Central decir que traer café al supervisor era una tarea irrelevante que no le correspondía- insinuó la chica. Bridget Fay ni se inmutó y Komui solo suspiró. Últimamente no se tragaban la una a la otra y Komui en medio de ellas, se había declarado neutral en la guerra de indirectas.

-El supervisor tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- le dijo Bridget. Lenalee miró a su hermano el cual se despedía agitando una mano. Bueno, no siempre era neutral.

-Te veo después Lenalee- dijo el mayor de los Lee esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces Lenalee se puso de pie y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. "Esos dos están muy sospechosos" pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

En el camino pasó por la biblioteca y entró. No sabía por que, si ahí no había nadie con quien quisiera estar. Alguien que alivianara sus penas con una sonrisa. Tan solo estaba Bookman, atareado en sus registros como siempre, ajeno a los sentimientos humanos. Se sentó frente a él y lo saludó tristemente. Bookman interrumpió su labor para regresarle el saludo de una forma cordial y fría e inmediatamente volvió a lo suyo.

Lenalee permaneció callada y sin pedir permiso tomó uno de los gruesos volúmenes sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo, estaba escrito con la perfecta caligrafía del hombre frente a ella. El Bookman solo la observó, quiso advertirle del contenido del libro, pero que mas daba, lo que estaba escrito, ella ya lo sabía.

---------

_14 junio 18XX. La misión se trataba de una emergencia suscitada en XXXX. Akumas de todos los niveles observados hasta entonces se encargaban de masacrar a los ciudadanos. No había reportes de Inocencia de por medio. Acudieron a la misión los exorcistas Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Inspector Howard Link y nosotros, los Bookmen._

_Al llegar, la ciudad XXXX estaba devastada, había sangre por doquier y los Akumas tenían sitiado el lugar. Probablemente era muy tarde para los habitantes, por ello la prioridad fue destruir a los Akumas, debido a que muchos alcanzaron el nivel 3 y posiblemente encontraríamos nivel 4. Esto con el fin de que no asesinaran a los sobrevivientes, si es que había alguno. Incluso, el tercer exorcista, es decir Howard Link, utilizó su poder, bajo el permiso de Walker a quien dolía profundamente no poder salvar las almas de los Akumas que el alemán destruiría._

_Sobra decir que fue una dura lucha en la que los miembros del equipo resultaron seriamente lesionados. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Los Akumas de nivel 1, 2 y 3 solo fueron carne de cañón, utilizados por dos Akumas de nivel 4 para mermar nuestras fuerzas. Un plan muy astuto._

_Allen Walker, dio lo mejor de si frente a estos abominables seres. Pero sus sentimientos tan ambivalentes, debieron crear una confusión. Por un lado la furia provocada por el asesinato de gente inocente, sus ansias de exterminar a los Akumas por esta crueldad y al mismo tiempo su deseo de salvar esas almas. Quizá eso lo condujo a terminar rápidamente con las maquinas del conde del milenio. _

_Lenalee Lee, en ese momento se encontraba lejos, buscando sobrevivientes. Quizá fue lo mejor, ella amaba a Allen Walker como a su propio hermano y lo que pasó después seria un golpe muy duro para todos._

_Los Bookmen percibimos el cambio inmediatamente. Los ojos brillantes de Allen Walker no eran los mismos, la sonrisa siniestra y el cabello ondulante. Como no encontrar la semejanza. Allen Walker se parecía a Tyki Mikk. Un Noé. Allen Walker estaba poseído por el catorceavo. Rió de forma espeluznante mientras la luna menguante posada sobre su cabeza era eclipsada por una nube roja. Cubrió su rostro deformado con la mano derecha, la humana, y miro hacia Link. Este le hizo una reverencia. Allen Walker, mejor dicho, el catorceavo sonrió complacido._

_Entonces apuntó a Lavi. Y con voz lejana y hueca le habló. Como olvidar, aquellas aterradoras palabras._

_-Tú...eres el elegido- Inmediatamente, las palabras de Cross Marian, resonaron en la mente de los Bookmen. "El 14avo Noé, al despertar, terminaría con la vida de un ser amado para Allen Walker"_

_Y con un estrepitoso de Crown Clown, desgarró la carne, rompió costillas, perforó pulmones, corazón. La sangre comenzó a brotar y a manchar el rostro del albino. Las vértebras crujieron al romperse y la carne se desgarró de nuevo. La garra relució a través del hombre agonizante y aun así, aun así...Lavi sobrevivió._

_Lamento no poder describir con certeza lo que sucedió después. Solo se que Walker se marcho y Link se fue con él. Quiero creer que unidos por un vínculo Noé-Akuma y no por otra cosa. Lo que si puedo aclarar es el por que Lavi sobrevivió (aunque no por mucho tiempo) no fue por el sentimiento que alguna vez lo unió a Allen, sino por el sacrificio que realizó mi antecesor. ¿Porque lo hizo? Seguramente no quería molestarse en encontrar otro aprendiz. Que se yo. Como ya he escrito no se exactamente que sucedió. Lenalee me llevó de regreso a la Orden Negra semiconsciente. Ella estaba llorando. _

(Estas últimas líneas estaban escritas con letra casi ilegible y en algunas partes la tinta estaba corrida por lo que parecían gotas de agua vertidas sobre el papel. Las que siguen se encuentran escritas con una caligrafía diferente, como si las hubiera escrito otra persona, mucho tiempo después)

_Este registro constituye el primero de la siguiente generación de Bookman. El nombre numero 49, "Lavi" se ha convertido en Bookman._

_Fin del registro._

---------

Lenalee terminó de leer y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Entonces Bookman ofreció un pañuelo acompañado de una media sonrisa. "Que duro debe ser fingir que no tiene corazón" pensó la chica, esperanzada de algún día volver a ver a Lavi. No solo a él, también a Allen y hasta al alemán. Y recordó a la alemana. "Pobre Miranda, la he tratado muy mal y debería estar feliz por ella".

Llena de energías renovadas, Lenalee se puso de pie y jaló al pelirrojo de la bufanda, acercando su rostro lo besó en la mejilla. El joven quedó sorprendido y sonrojado le mostró a la china una sonrisa sincera. Ella se despidió con muchos ánimos anunciándole que buscaría a Miranda para ayudarle con los preparativos de su boda.

-Eso debo registrarlo- dijo Bookman manteniendo la sonrisa, a la chica que ya iba de salida y apenas alcanzo a escucharlo. Corrió directo a la enfermería dispuesta a arreglar las cosas.

"Tal vez no puedo evitar que se alejen, que hagan su propia vida. Pero puedo mantener su amistad y su amor, por que somos una familia"

-Kanda- susurró y ni siquiera se percato de que lo había hecho.

Mientras tanto, a las orillas del pueblo, el japonés, sentado sobre la hierba húmeda, observaba atentamente, el ir y venir de una pequeña niña de apenas tres años, de brillante cabello azabache y vivaces ojos color violeta. "Es idéntica a Lenalee" pensó.

Por cierto, acerca de Howard Link, si tienen alguna duda pueden leer otro fanfic escrito por mi, "Negro y Carmesí". Quizás ahí encuentren la respuesta.

Que tal, comentarios? Espero que les haya gustado…hasta la próxima‼

P.D. Gracias a las lindas personitas que hicieron la corrección del nombre…no estaba tan perdida jeje.


	12. Encuentros desafortunados

Bueno después de un capitulo raro, otro capitulo raro. Aquí suceden un montón de cosas, espero que no se pierdan con tanto cambio de escena.

Muchas gracias a tods las personitas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

----------------------------------cambio de escena o algo así.

Summary. Hoy es un buen día para salir a pasear e ir de compras. Después de mucho tiempo sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo, pero ella no sabe quien es él.

**-La luz de mis ojos - Una serie de encuentros desafortunados**

Las mañanas de domingo en la casa de la señora Matty se extendían más allá del alba. El sol estaba casi en su punto mas alto, cuando la pequeña familia, conformada por tres mujeres, un joven y una niña se disponían a salir de casa rumbo a la ciudad.

En el trayecto, las miradas eran acaparadas por el joven y la pequeña que llevaba en brazos. Kanda Yu, un hombre asiático vestido como todo un caballero ingles, padre de una tierna criatura que sobresalía del resto de las niñas por sus vivaces ojos violetas. Las mujeres de Cranford murmuraban acerca de la exótica adquisición de Matilda Bennet. Algunas rumoraban que lo había comprado, otras decían que el joven había llegado con noticias de John, el hermano perdido de la señora Matty, quien se había ido hacia mucho tiempo a buscar fortuna en las tierras de Oriente y desde entonces jamás se había vuelto a saber algo de él. Pero cuando le preguntaban a la señora Bennet, solo respondía "Me cayó del cielo" y se echaba a reír jovialmente. Dejando a aquellas damas aun más desconcertadas y haciendo suposiciones cada vez más intrigantes.

A Kanda las habladurías no le molestaban, por que simplemente no atendía a ellas. El se dedicaba a Hikari y a su trabajo en casa de la señora Bennet, lo que con el tiempo se convirtió en un modo de vida que le agradaba.

Al salir de misa, como todos los domingos, Kanda llevó a Hikari a la confitería. Junto a él, Elizabeth caminaba sujetándolo de un brazo. Ella era la hija de Maggie, la doncella de la señora Matty. Elizabeth tenía ojos verdes y el cabello castaño ondulado le caía por debajo de los hombros. Kanda, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Era bonita y adoraba a Hikari y según Matty a él también le quería mucho. Por ello, la impetuosa anciana había arreglado todos los documentos necesarios para que, al fallecer y en vista de que no tenía ningún hijo o pariente cercano al cual heredar, Kanda se convirtiera en el dueño de todo lo que poseía. Todo bajo una condición, casarse con Elizabeth. El japonés le dio vueltas al asunto por varios días. Contrastando los pros y los contras para finalmente decidirse.

-Elizabeth- dijo deteniendo su marcha repentinamente. La joven volteo a verlo y se sonrojo al notar la cercanía de Kanda. A pesar de su mal carácter, con ella siempre había sido cortés y nunca le había faltado al respeto. Pero tampoco había logrado un acercamiento más allá del de "compañeros de trabajo".

Kanda sintió como el calor iba subiendo por sus mejillas respiró profundo para articular palabra, pero no se le ocurrió nada que sonara a una propuesta agradable. Murmuró algunas incoherencias, mientras evitaba la mirada coqueta de Elizabeth.

-No, nada- dijo recomenzando su caminata. Elizabeth lo vio alejarse y se entristeció. Ella era paciente, pero en el fondo estaba resignada a que Kanda nunca la amaría. De pronto, notó que Kanda y Hikari habían desaparecido.

---------------

- Al fin llegamos- dijo un buscador al ver que estaban en el punto indicado por Komui. No tendrían descanso. El viaje fue tan apresurado que apenas podrían cumplir con su misión.

-¡Que ciudad tan común!- exclamó la rubia con el uniforme de buscador. Logrando captar la atención de los otros dos delante de ella.

-Ese loco supervisor, lo único que hace es fastidiarnos la vida- continúo indignada.

-Pero es nuestro trabajo- replicó uno de los buscadores. El joven se escondió bajo la capucha de su abrigo al ver como aquella mujer lo miraba con rencor por haberla contradicho.

-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- sugirió el otro, antes de que aquella mujer de mal carácter hiciera que el equipo fuera de solo dos personas por décima vez, al menos desde que él la conocía.

-Yo iré por allá, ustedes hagan lo que quieran- les ordenó la chica y se desapareció en la siguiente esquina. Los dos buscadores ya estaban acostumbrados a los desplantes de superioridad de la mujer.

-Si dicen que Kanda Yu es peligroso, no conocen a Greta- dijo un buscador.

-Cranford no es muy grande, seguramente habremos peinado la zona antes de que las damas lleguen.

E inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. El objetivo: Kanda Yu.

----------------

Frente a un enorme aparador, Hikari de puntitas intentaba ver los dulces que se exhibían. A su nariz llegaba el dulce olor del chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

-Papá- gritó al ver que su padre y Elizabeth se habían quedado muy atrás. Hizo un puchero por que la ignoraron y volvió frente al aparador. Un conejo de chocolate le hacia ojitos desde la semana pasada. Estaba muy impaciente y comenzó a dar brincos para llamar la atención de Kanda. Sin embargo no fue él quien la vio.

-Señorita... ¿Aquel joven es tu padre?- le susurró una voz al oído. Hikari se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer en cuclillas. Sus ojos color miel y el suave tono de su voz infundieron confianza en la niña. A pesar de que su padre le había advertido que no hablara con extraños, sobre todo los que llevaran la rosacruz en su pecho.

-Si…el es mi papá- dijo orgullosa.

Entonces Greta se puso de pie y cargo a la pequeña. Hikari se asustó pero la mujer de Crow no le permitió gritar. Le cubrió la boca y con un hechizo la hizo dormir. Aún así esperó a que Kanda se percatara de su presencia. Tenía que saldar viejas deudas con él.

Kanda, aún tenía el color de un tomate cuando vio a Greta. Su pulso se detuvo por un instante y su cuerpo se paralizó por unos segundos, al ver a Hikari en manos de esa mujer, dándole ventaja para escapar con la niña. Al reaccionar, corrió tras ella mirando de reojo hacia atrás. "Espero que ellas no estén en peligro"

La persecución pronto pasó de las calles de Cranford a sus tejados. Kanda mantenía una buena condición y pronto alcanzó y acorraló a Greta. Sin embargo, ella se las arreglo para escapar usando un hechizo que mando a volar al japonés. Cerca de donde cayó, Kanda encontró una barra de acero, con la cual contraatacó. La mujer de cuervo detuvo el ataque con la cuchilla que escondía en su brazo. El exorcista se contenía para no lastimar a Hikari y bajó la guardia, Greta aprovechó esa oportunidad y lo atravesó por el costado. Ella sabía que eso no era suficiente para acabar con ese hombre. Pero si le daría suficiente tiempo para escapar con la niña. Sonrió dejando a Kanda atrás. Después de tres años, su misión se completaba.

De repente, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sacudió sus ideas dejándola inconsciente. Kanda se había puesto en pie mientras presionaba la herida sangrante.

-Jamás le des la espalda a tus enemigos- le susurró al oído y con su mano libre recuperó a su pequeña. La observó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Greta lo engañó (con un jutsu de reemplazo, jeje). Lo que llevaba en brazos era una muñeca muy parecida a Hikari. Lleno de coraje sujetó a la mujer desmayada y comenzó a sacudirla. El filo de la navaja en su cuello indicaba que ya estaba despierta.

Ella rió locamente y lo miró con desprecio.

-Cobarde, mira que atacarme por la espalda- le dijo, ignorando la orden de devolverle a Hikari.

-Ella esta bien…creo-le respondió luego de pensarlo un rato.

-Central no tiene por que meterse con Hikari, ya han obtenido demasiado de Lenalee y de mí… ¿Porque no nos dejas en paz?- reclamó Kanda aun con la navaja en la garganta.

-¿Por que? No lo se. Pregúntaselo a Leverrier. Yo solo sigo sus ordenes- le contesto con una sonrisa. Kanda furioso no se contuvo más y le dio un golpe en la cara con tanta fuerza que rodaron por el tejado y cayeron en la banqueta de una gran avenida.

------------------

Miranda solo suspiró al recordar que ya una vez habían estado en esa ciudad. Lenalee estaba emocionada un poco más que Miranda, pues estaban en busca del vestido de novia para la alemana.

-Mira ese, es hermoso- dijo Lenalee señalando un vestido blanco sin hombros bordado con pedrería al frente y con una larga cauda. Miranda estaba tan preocupada que no ponía atención a lo que la más joven le decía.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la china.

-Si, estoy bien, vamos a verlo- respondió nerviosa Miranda. "Por favor que no recuerde, que no recuerde" repetía mentalmente al entrar a la tienda, la misma donde Lenalee había comprado el vestido para su boda con Kanda.

Las dos observaban los vestidos en la tienda. Incluso tenían ya algunos para que Miranda se probara ahora que estaba más relajada. De repente Lenalee se quedo mirando hacia la puerta y se acerco.

-¿Qué pasa Lenalee?- preguntó Miranda con preocupación.

-Un buscador, creo que esta en problemas, iré a ver – y salió del lugar seguida de cerca por Miranda. Pero al salir de la tienda no vieron a nadie así que decidieron investigar.

Caminaron por las calles sin hallar rastro del buscador. Y al dar vuelta en una esquina Miranda se tropezó con un bulto en el suelo. La alemana estaba tan acostumbrada a tropezar que instintivamente dio unas piruetas en el aire. Aun así solo armaba un gran alboroto, ya que de cualquier forma terminaba en el suelo. Lenalee rió bajito, por lo graciosa que lucia Miranda cuando hacia eso. Miranda se acerco al bulto con el que se tropezó, pensando que se trataba de basura. Y de repente se movió haciendo que la exorcista se llevará un gran susto. Lenalee entonces vio como de entre las negras mantas se asomaba una mano muy pequeña. Rápidamente recogió el bulto y descubrió que se trataba de una niña. Aparentemente estaba dormida.

-Es una niñita- le dijo a Miranda, que se acercó curiosa a verla.

-Es muy bonita, ¿Quién seria tan malvado para abandonarla así?- se preguntó Miranda sin pensar que su respuesta caería del cielo.

--------------

Greta fue la primera en ponerse de pie, limpio con su mano la sangre que escurría por su boca, mientras veía como Kanda se levantaba aún con la mano presionando el costado sangrante. La gente pronto se arremolinó a su alrededor exigiendo que se llamara a la policía, por el alboroto que estaban causando. Miranda y Lenalee se acercaron al tumulto.

-KYAAAAA- gritó fuertemente Miranda llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Kanda y Greta. Alterno su mirada entre esos dos y Lenalee una y otra vez hasta estar convencida de lo que estaba viendo. No tenía idea de como actuar, a quien dirigirse. Solo supo que había empezado a correr en dirección de Kanda, tomándolo por sorpresa lo sujetó de un brazo y se lo llevo muy lejos de ahí, quedando solo el polvo que se levantó en su loca carrera.

La china se apenó por el comportamiento tan raro de su compañera y se disculpó. Entonces vio a Greta y se aproximó a ella para averiguar porque el escándalo. Greta Sinclair, sonrió maliciosa.

-Ese tipo era guapo, pero no entiende el significado de la palabra NO- dándole a entender a Lenalee que Kanda la acosaba - ¿y esa niña? – dijo cambiando de tema.

-Miranda y yo la encontramos- y se acordó de su compañera- ¿Por qué se iría con ese hombre?

Greta se encogió de hombros. Y siguió a Lenalee que tendría que comunicar a Komui que tardaría más de lo previsto.

Lejos de ahí, bajo un árbol en medio de la nada Miranda trataba de recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que evitaba los ojos inquisidores de Kanda Yu. Él caminó de regreso al pueblo. Tenía que encontrar a Hikari antes que Greta. Estaba molesto y Miranda podía ver el aura oscura del espadachín, pero aun con el temor que le tenía lo sujetó por el brazo.

-Esa mujer se llevó a Hikari - le dijo y la hizo a un lado para continuar avanzando. La alemana se quedo atrás y al cabo de unos segundos caminaba detrás de Kanda. Suspiró profundamente. Nunca se imaginó que sería ella la que contaría a Kanda todo lo que sucedió después de que dejó la Orden.

El japonés la escuchó atentamente, sin disminuir el ritmo de la caminata. Miranda volvió a suspirar al concluir el relato. Entonces Kanda se detuvo.

-Hace un momento la vi y pensé que estaba soñando- y continúo caminando.

----------------

Apenas daba vuelta en una esquina y escuchó a alguien llamándole.

-¡LENALEEEEE!- y de pronto Komui estaba abrazándose a su cintura. Lenalee sonrió, pues hacia mucho tiempo que su hermano no actuaba de esa infantil manera. La niña aun dormía en sus brazos y Komui se la arrebató para abrazarla con ternura.

-Nii-san ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pues aún no le avisaba acerca de lo sucedido.

Komui dirigió su mirada a Lenalee. Ella no debía enterarse que había recibido informes de los buscadores de un joven en Cranford que correspondía a la descripción de Kanda.

-Me escape para pasear contigo y Miranda- dijo sonriente – ¿y esta bella criatura? - Dijo para cambiar la conversación y refiriéndose a Hikari.

-La encontramos abandonada- respondió Lenalee, sin percatarse de que la observaban de cerca.

-¡Oh gracias al cielo que la encontraron!- exclamó una anciana que apareció a un lado del Supervisor.

-Mi nietecita, ¿Cómo podré agradecérselo?- preguntó Matty que ya tenía a la niña en brazos. Komui alzó una ceja desconfiado, si sus ojos no lo engañaban y su memoria no fallaba esa niña era idéntica a su adorada Lenalee.

-Pruebe que es suya y se la entregó- dijo Komui con la niña en brazos nuevamente, ganándose un gesto de desaprobación de Lenalee y Greta, esta última por ver comprometida su misión.

-Ahí esta su madre- dijo la anciana retando a Komui a que se la quitara una vez mas y señalando a Elizabeth. Ella no se movió ni dijo nada porque de frente lo tenía a él, el padre de la criatura.

Kanda se acercó a Matty y tomó a Hikari en sus brazos sacándola de la manta negra, que al ser extendida tenía algunos lazos dorados y la arrojó a Greta.

-Eso es tuyo, mujer-cuervo- le dijo y luego miró a Komui.

-Quita esa cara imbécil que lo se todo, regresaré en cuanto esa mujer se aleje de mí y de Hikari.

A Komui no le quedo más que sonreír. Miranda suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Greta ni se inmutó, se dio la espalda y anunció que regresaría al cuartel. Las mujeres de Cranford, Matty, Elizabeth y su madre se asustaron al oír que Kanda estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Y Lenalee, estaba completamente confundida, ¿quien es este hombre y por que su corazón late tan deprisa?

-----------

Que sucederá? Eso ni yo misma lo se. _

Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima‼


	13. Mundo paralelo

Muchas gracias a tods las personitas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

----------------------------------cambio de escena o algo así.

**Summary. **Por fin Kanda de regreso en la ¿Orden?...

**Disclaimer.** -man no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino-sama, yo solo me pirateo a sus personajes. (A excepción de Matty, Elizabeth y Greta que fueron creadas por mi para esta sarta de incoherencias)

**-La luz de mis ojos- **

**Mundo paralelo y eje estabilizador**

-¿Y que es lo que ofrece?- dijo Matty apoyando los codos sobre la mesa actuando como si se tratara de una gran negociadora. Komui se acomodo las gafas y se cruzó de brazos pensando en que podía ofrecer. Haciendo a Kanda sentirse como un objeto ya que a él nadie le estaba pidiendo opinión, mientras Lenalee y Miranda bebían té cómodamente y sin preocupaciones frente a él, poniendo especial atención al asunto que en ese momento se trataba.

-¿Podemos arreglar esto a solas?- pidió cortésmente el supervisor, pues sabia que lo que diría era algo que Lenalee no comprendería.

-Hazme un favor y lleva a las señoritas al jardín querido- dijo Matty melosamente a Kanda, que se puso de pie indignado al ser excluido de la conversación. Miranda y Lenalee lo siguieron a través del estrecho corredor que conducía al jardín. Desde ahí se alcanzaba a ver los pequeños arbustos que rodeaban la casa y entre ellos sobresalían multicolores, rosas, jazmines y algunos tulipanes. Las chicas siguieron a Kanda por un sendero de losetas de piedra que en algunos tramos tenía forma de suave escalinata hasta llegar al centro del jardín donde un gran encino aportaba una fresca sombra. Justo bajo ese árbol Hikari correteaba persiguiendo mariposas, siempre al cuidado de Elizabeth.

Kanda de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lenalee, deseando descubrir que ella todavía lo recordaba. Sin embargo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban le parecía que a ella le incomodaba y entonces ambos desviaban la vista hacia Hikari. La pequeña ajena a los problemas en que estaba involucrada se acerco a las exorcistas y les ofreció algunas flores. En ese momento Kanda notó que los ojos de Lenalee cambiaban en su expresión y se llenaban de amor hacia la hija que no recordaba haber tenido. Lenalee sonrió al sentir la calidez en su corazón.

Despacio, Elizabeth cruzó el jardín y se acercó a Kanda. Él estaba sentado en una banca de piedra rodeada de arbustos desde donde podía observar todo. Se notaba orgulloso, no solo de la pequeña Hikari, también de la atmósfera de tranquilidad y equilibrio que había logrado en ese espacio. Sus vagos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la castaña se sentó a su lado y con voz delicada se dirigió a él.

-¿Ella es la mamá de Hikari?- en la voz de Elizabeth se notaba un leve tono de tristeza. Sin comprender porque preguntaba lo obvio. Kanda solo asintió con la cabeza. Elizabeth comenzó a sollozar y de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas. Sumamente afligida se fue de ahí directo a su habitación. Ella jamás tuvo esperanzas con Kanda y lo sabía.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, el del atardecer sol iluminaba con rojizos rayos la blanca melena de Matty y sus vivaces y alegres ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Komui había dado en el clavo.

"Kanda es un exorcista y como tal irá a la batalla sin dudarlo, porque eso le da sentido a su existencia"

Matty creyó tener asegurado el triunfo al ofrecerle a Kanda una vida cómoda para él y para su hija. Incluso una buena esposa que se encargaría de ellos si así lo deseaba.

"Y sobretodo, esta Lenalee"

Matty sabía que Kanda ansiaba regresar al campo de batalla. Lo vio acariciar melancólicamente el filo de Mugen muchas veces y nunca dejo de entrenar con su espada. Por otro lado, no vio en él, interés por otras mujeres y hablaba a Hikari de su madre como si jamás hubiese existido otra mujer.

-Él podrá visitarla de vez en cuando- dijo Komui tratando de reconfortarla.

-Yo no tuve hijos. Él es como uno para mí, a pesar de su carácter tan seco, siempre fue muy atento y servicial, lo extrañaremos- dijo con resignación, mientras Komui se preguntaba si estaban hablando de la misma persona.

En ese momento, Kanda harto de tanto esperar entraba de nuevo a la habitación. La señora Matty antes de que él abriera la boca subió las escaleras y desde ahí le ordenó que la acompañara pues tenía que empacar para su próximo viaje.

Komui sonrió y salió al jardín en busca de las exorcistas y las encontró jugando con Hikari. Se acercó sigilosamente y cargó con la niña mirando profundamente a través de las pupilas violáceas que había heredado de su madre.

* * *

Antes de que el cielo estuviera en completa oscuridad, Kanda volvió al jardín. Ahí todavía estaban los tres miembros de la Orden Negra con Hikari, contándole historias sobre Akumas y Exorcistas (¿que otros cuentos sabría Kanda?) y sorprendidos por la pequeña que conocía a casi todos los protagonistas. Sus favoritos eran Moyashi y Conejo Idiota por que Kanda se los había pintado de manera cómica. Sin embargo deseaba oír de historias de su mamá, a lo que Komui y Miranda daban vuelta con historias graciosas de la sección de ciencias. Lenalee también escuchaba, pues no recordaba nada de ese exorcista llamado Kanda a pesar de que ella había estado en la Orden casi toda su vida y le intrigaba, ya que él conocía a Allen, Chaoji y Timothy, los últimos exorcistas que se unieron a la Orden.

-Ya basta de cuentos, despídete de tus nuevos amigos- interrumpió Kanda y poniendo Hikari sobre sus hombros la llevó a la casa, mientras ella agitaba su manita en señal de adiós.

En la cocina le sirvió un gran vaso de leche y algunas galletas y se sentó junto a Hikari.

-Esas personas, vinieron por nosotros- le dijo y la niña lo miró curiosa.

-¿Vamos de paseo?-preguntó antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca.

-Iremos a la Orden Negra, papá tiene que regresar al trabajo- hizo una pausa adivinando otras preguntas que su hija pudiera hacer.

-La abuela Matty y Elizabeth no irán con nosotros, así que mañana muy temprano te despedirás de ellas. De ahora en adelante viviremos en el Cuartel. Y solo hay una regla: No preguntar por mamá, ella aparecerá tarde o temprano (explicarle a una niña de tres años el significado de la muerte es algo difícil, por ello Kanda le había dicho que ella se había ido en un largo viaje y que tal vez algún día volvería).

-De acuerdo- Hikari aceptaba las decisiones de su padre, pues él "debe saber lo que es mejor".

Y luego de eso la llevó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda y Hikari se despidieron de las mujeres que habían sido su familia por tres años. Ninguna lloraba pues entendían que esto pasaría en algún momento. Además Matty estaba muy contenta debido a que Kanda dejaba todo en las buenas manos de los empleados que había escogido tanto para el trabajo en la casa como en los trigales.

-Prometo venir cuando sea posible- les dijo desde la puerta de la cerca y avanzó a grandes pasos por la vereda que conducía hasta el pueblo. Era imposible ocultar la emoción que sentía de regresar a la Orden, al lado de Lenalee y de todas esas personas fastidiosas a los que podía llamar familia. Y en su brazo Hikari se veía muy contenta comiendo los chocolates que le había regalado su abuelita Matty.

* * *

El punto de encuentro era la iglesia de Cranford, ahí una puerta del arca los esperaba. Komui le arrebató la niña de los brazos a Kanda con el pretexto de que pudiera con su equipaje, que tan solo consistía en dos maletas, Mugen y la cajita en la que guardaba la inocencia que recuperó al llegar al pueblo.

Lenalee se le acercó durante el trayecto a la Orden. Kanda a su modo le sonrió. Ella se sonrojo y frunció el ceño. Ni Miranda, ni su hermano le habían revelado el misterio que envolvía al exorcista japonés. Luego caminó por delante de Kanda llena de dudas y elucubraciones sin sentido.

* * *

Cuando pisó de nuevo el cuartel a Kanda no le sorprendió para nada que nadie fuera a recibirlo. Sin embargo le extrañó que ni siquiera Lavi, por curiosidad, se asomara por ahí.

Por dondequiera que mirara el sitio seguía igual de tétrico que antes y muchos buscadores se estremecían al verlo pasar. Pero había algo diferente. Komui le dijo que su habitación era la misma de siempre, solo se le había integrado una cama para que Hikari durmiera.

-Esto es para Hevlaska- le dijo a Komui antes de salir de su oficina, todavía asombrado por la limpieza y orden que había en el lugar.

-Ah, ¿Inocencia?- dijo Komui al abrir la cajita y encontrarse con el diminuto fragmento.

-La encontré el día que llegué a Cranford. Es un poco rara.

-Tal vez es la parte que falta de la inocencia de Lenalee. Te lo explicaré después- le dijo al ver que Kanda parecía sospechar algo similar.

Después de eso, Kanda llevó a Hikari a su habitación, no sin antes dar un paseo por todo el cuartel. Primera parada el comedor. Hikari reconoció inmediatamente al chef Jerry el cual le prometió prepararle un delicioso postre para darle la bienvenida. Ahí mismo encontraron a Krory y a Chaoji. El japonés se veía obligado a acercarse a ellos y saludarlos solo porque Hikari deseaba conocerlos a todos en persona. Los dos exorcistas regresaron el saludo, algo intimidados por la presencia del japonés. Hasta aquí todo se veía normal.

Al salir del comedor encontraron a Miranda y a Noise caminando por el pasillo. Al percatarse de su presencia Marie se le acercó a Kanda y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Al general le dará mucho gusto verte- le dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras forcejeaba con el japonés. Luego se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Hikari.

-A si que tu eres Hikari- le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos y sintiendo como la niña asentía.

-¿Tu eres Marie?- le dijo la niña viendo como el gran hombre sonreía casi al punto de llanto.

-Es una ternura, el general Tiedoll seguro la adorara tanto como a ti – le dijo a Kanda.

Luego de despedirse de Marie y Miranda, Hikari le preguntó a su padre si sabia que ellos dos pronto se casarían. Kanda alzó una ceja. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse extrañas.

* * *

-He aquí la biblioteca- le dijo Kanda después de haber pasado por muchos otros lugares, saludado gente que ni él conocía y hecho escala en el baño un par de veces.

-¿Vamos a ver si esta el conejo?- le preguntó Hikari. Su padre lo pensó, que tal si Lavi estaba ocupado de cualquier modo tarde o temprano tendría que verlo. Era un dolor de cabeza pero de verdad lo consideraba un amigo. Y sin hacer ruido entraron al lugar.

Debajo de una gran pila de libros se asomaba una mata pelirroja. Hikari la reconocía bien, la había imaginado cientos de veces y pensó que llamarlo conejo sería descortés.

-Hola, Lavi- dijo fuerte y amigablemente, pero el hombre en el escritorio no volteo. "Quizás esta durmiendo después de trabajar tanto para Bookman" pensó la niña y lo jaló de la camisa. Hasta entonces el pelirrojo notó que lo llamaban.

-¿Lavi?- le dijo Kanda al notar el apagado resplandor del ojo esmeralda de su amigo.

-Joven Kanda, cuanto tiempo- contesto al reconocer la voz mientras miraba a Hikari.

-Así que esta es tu niña, es muy bonita- continúo y el pelinegro advirtió que en su voz no tenía un ápice de sentimiento.

-¿Te sientes bien Lavi?- le pregunto la pequeña al darse cuenta que no parecía la persona que su padre le había contado.

-¿Lavi? Ese ya no es mi nombre pequeña, llámame Bookman. Ahora estoy un poco ocupado. Quizá mas tarde hablemos de lo que sucedió contigo Kanda. Si me disculpan- e hizo un ademán para alejarlos.

Kanda tomó a Hikari en sus brazos, se le veía decepcionada y él estaba algo confundido. Jamás se imaginó que le molestaría ver a Lavi tan serio. Así no lo reconocía. Eso también significaba que ya no practicaría artes marciales con Bookman, y dio por hecho que la causa de muerte del anciano habría sido su avanzada edad. "Lastima era un extraordinario rival" pensó mientras se alejaba de la biblioteca.

* * *

Finalmente llegó a su habitación estaba cansado y Hikari se había quedado dormida en el camino. La recostó en su cama y el se sentó en la orilla de la suya pensativo. Pensó mucho en Lavi.

"Ese Moyashi no que muy su…" todavía le parecía extraño referirse a ellos como pareja. "Si es que aún lo son". Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recordaba al albino. "Seguro de que Komui me pone de su compañero en la primera misión". Lo que Kanda no sabía era que Allen hacía mucho tiempo no pisaba el Cuartel. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho durante su ausencia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bookman apareció muy temprano frente a su puerta.

-Komui tiene una misión para nosotros, dijo que le llevaras a Hikari, se ofreció a cuidarla- y se dio media vuelta.

-Nos vemos en la sala del arca. Espero que no te hayas oxidado, Kanda- le dijo mientras seguía caminando y de los labios del pelirrojo se escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

Kanda se apresuró a vestirse con su uniforme. Envolvió a Hikari en sabanas y salió de prisa con Mugen en mano. Pasó a la oficina de Komui, dejó a la niña y recogió el archivo con los por menores de la misión. En su rostro no se percibía la emoción que sentía por regresar al campo de batalla, pero sin duda que su sangre ardía, llenándolo de confianza y valor. Solo rogaba por que en esos años inactivo, no se hubiera vuelto demasiado débil y/o los enemigos demasiado fuertes.

En la sala del arca lo esperaban. Solo faltaba él. Sus compañeros de misión serían Bookman, Lenalee y Madarao el cual ya se había adelantado. Lenalee al verlo llegar cerró los ojos, embargada por un sentimiento extraño. Como si la imagen de ese exorcista llevando en sus manos la espada la hubiera visto muchas veces. Era una sensación muy familiar. Pero ¿Por qué no lo recordaba como lo hacían los demás?

Ella consideró la penetrante mirada del azabache como un gesto insolente que la intimidaba y desvió su mirada hacia la del joven Bookman. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver esa expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo. "¿Que estará tramando?" Se preguntó la chica.

Kanda pronto se unió a ellos y sin perder más tiempo, los tres exorcistas se adentraron rumbo a su siguiente destino.

* * *

N.A. A partir de aquí Lavi es Bookman...

Como q quedo muy raro este capitulo...¬_¬U

Hasta la proxima‼


	14. La niña de ojos violetas

Muchas gracias a tods las personitas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

*****cambio de escena o algo así.

**Summary. **La niña de ojos violetas y su primera aventura como miembro la Orden Negra

**Disclaimer.** -man no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino-sama, yo solo me pirateo a sus personajes. (A excepción de Hikari y Greta que fueron creadas por mi para esta sarta de incoherencias)

**-La luz de mis ojos- **

**La niña de ojos violetas**

Hikari comía las galletas que Jerry personalmente le había llevado hasta la oficina de Komui y de vez en cuando dejaba los crayones y le dirigía pícaras sonrisas al supervisor. Bridget cerca de ambos no permitía que el chino interrumpiera sus labores, papeles que terminó de revisar casi al borde del mediodía. Hasta ese momento la señorita Fay lo dejo salir a pasear junto con Hikari alrededor del cuartel.

A pesar de ser pequeña, Hikari era inteligente y observadora y cual Bookman no parecía olvidar detalle de nada. Komui estaba embelezado por la niña cuando de repente una pregunta lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Por qué mi mamá no se acuerda de mí?- dijo con la vocecilla a punto de quebrarse- ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada? ¿Por qué no quieren que pregunte por ella? ¿o que me acerque? ¿Por qué?- y los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas.

Komui cerrando los ojos, inhaló profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa mientras los ojos violetas de su pequeña sobrina clamaban una respuesta.

El mayor tomó la mano de Hikari y la llevó hasta un rincón solitario. Se sentaron en el suelo y la pequeña esperó a que Komui encontrara las palabras para explicarle.

-Tu papá dijo que sabes que al nacer alguien quiso hacerte daño ¿cierto?- Komui hizo un pausa, al ver a Hikari asentir, continuó- Pues esa persona le hizo daño a tu mami, aunque con el tiempo ella se recuperó, no recordaba nada de lo que paso esa noche. Así que decidimos ocultar que tú y tu papá existían, para que ella no enfermara de nuevo. Al menos hasta que los encontráramos.

Un nudo en la garganta de Komui le impidió continuar. Sabía que en parte tenía responsabilidad. Y lo pagaba cada vez que Lenalee parecía vacía y sola. Y este momento, junto a Hikari lo hacía maldecirse por su imprudencia. Pero tenía miedo, Komui temía que Lenalee se alejara buscando a su preciada hija. Entonces las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, intentó cubrirse el rostro con las manos pero las pequeñas manitas de Hikari sosteniendo las de él lo tomaron desprevenido.

-No llores, yo puedo esperar a que ella recuerde- le dijo Hikari sonriendo aunque con tristeza y Komui la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Hikari, sabes quién es tu mamá?- le preguntó Komui cuando estuvo mas tranquilo.

-Mi mamá es Lenalee Lee, es tu hermana, tu eres mi tío- le dijo sonriente y se abrazó de nuevo a él. Komui se quedó pensando. "Kanda ha hecho un buen trabajo, es tan lista y encantadora como Lenalee, pero también es fuerte y estoica como él"

-¿Quieres helado?- preguntó el supervisor. La enorme sonrisa de Hikari era una afirmación.

*****

En el comedor, Komui y Hikari jugaban alegremente mientras Jerry preparaba una delicia. Hasta que la sombra del Auditor Leverrier se hizo presente. Hikari se sujeto fuertemente de la mano del supervisor. Temblaba al igual que Lenalee por la presencia de ese señor de aspecto vil. Leverrier se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Hikari logrando que ella terminara escondiéndose dentro de la bata del chino. Detrás del Auditor se encontraba Greta con una mueca de enfado.

-Es idéntica a su madre- dijo Leverrier sin perder de vista a la niña, para luego continuar cono lo que realmente le interesaba.

- Oí que el exorcista Kanda Yu trajo una Inocencia peculiar. Los comandantes han permitido que se pruebe en su posible portador- le dijo Leverrier señalando a la niña como la elegida. Komui se sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera objetar algo, el auditor le interrumpió.

-Es una orden. La división Cuervo vigilará que sea cumplida. De no llevarse a cabo los implicados serán juzgados como herejes y sin compasión.

La amenaza del auditor tenía un tono muy grave. Komui se quedó sin aliento, debía pensar algo para salvar a Hikari de la crueldad de Central. Necesitaba tiempo.

Con una reverencia el supervisor se despidió de Leverrier.

-Me encargaré de todo inmediatamente- dijo Komui mientras la mirada incrédula de Leverrier se clavaba en la niña. Precisamente para evitar cualquier inconveniente estaba Cuervo.

Sujetando a Hikari de la mano Komui salió del comedor, olvidando el helado que le había prometido. Antes de hacer su encargo Greta fue llamada por el auditor, este le dijo algo que pareció decepcionar a la mujer.

Al dar vuelta en el pasillo Komui se hecho a correr desesperadamente con Hikari bajo el brazo. Cuando Greta se dio cuenta el chino ya le llevaba ventaja, sonrió, esto solo lo hacía mas divertido. Era fácil perderse dentro del cuartel, era un edificio enorme y antiguo y nadie lo conocía por completo excepto Komui. Sin embargo la mujer de cuervo los alcanzaba rápidamente. No solo volaba como Cuervo, también tenía vista de halcón.

En un pasillo oscuro, Komui se detuvo para descansar un poco y aprovechó para sacar de su bolsillo un aparato de control remoto. "Jeje a ver si puede con mi nuevo Komurin" pensó y de repente, en el suelo se abrió una compuerta de la que salió el robot con gran parecido a su creador. El Komurin hizo señales a Greta para que lo persiguiera, la mujer indiferente, ni siquiera le presto atención y continuó su camino tras Komui, que al darse cuenta tomó a la niña en su brazo y siguió corriendo. Hikari por su parte, estaba emocionada.

El juego se volvió aburrido para Greta muy pronto y comenzó a aparecer frente a Komui forzándolo a modificar su ruta de escape, varias veces hasta encontrar que el camino estaba cerrado. Solo una gran puerta lo separaba de la mujer de Cuervo que estaba a punto de arrebatarle a Hikari y sin pensarlo se adentró en ella, sin saber que o quien estaría ahí.

Corrió a través de la oscuridad. El lugar era conocido.

-¿Por qué ya no nos sigue?- le preguntó Hikari a Komui. Él miró hacia atrás y notó que Greta no trataba de forzar la puerta y alcanzarlos. Arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué?" pensó y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que descubriera la razón.

El alboroto producido despertó a la exorcista. Era la sala de Hevlaska.

-¿Qué sucede Komui?- la voz de Hevlaska haciendo eco, sacó a Komui de sus pensamientos y este puso una cara de porque-soy-tan-estúpido. Puesto que la habitación de Hevlaska era uno de los lugares que debía evitar.

Hevlaska vio a Hikari acercarse, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y no se veía temor en sus ojos.

-¿Así que tú eres Hikari?- le preguntó Hev notando que la niña aún no salía de su asombro al ver a la imponente exorcista.

Hikari se acercó al barandal, se sentó en la orilla y extendió su mano a Hevlaska.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo a la mujer compatible con el cubo. Antes de que Hev tuviera contacto con la pequeña, la puerta se abrió y la mujer de Cuervo entró con paso arrogante.

-Adelante supervisor, cumpla con sus ordenes- exigió Greta a Komui.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ordena Central- señaló Hev –Estoy dispuesta a ser juzgada, porque de ninguna manera cometeré ese error de nuevo. No volveré a forzar la sincronización. Y mucho menos con una niña indefensa.

Greta avanzó unos pasos hacia la niña pero Hevlaska le impidió aproximarse demasiado. En ese momento, Hikari se percató que hablaban de ella y sin querer se soltó del barandal del que se sostenía y cayó en la profundidad del refugio de Hevlaska. Komui y Greta se asomaron esperando lo peor.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el viento sobre su cara, esperando el golpe. Pero jamás lo sintió. Poco a poco Hikari abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, rodeada por un vapor verde y luminoso.

Los tres presentes en la habitación se quedaron con la boca abierta. Hikari realmente era compatible con la Inocencia que Kanda había encontrado. Sin embargo, no tenía forma y en segundos perdió su efecto protector sobre la niña dejándola caer al suelo. Komui bajo rápidamente con su sobrina. La vio muy emocionada y un poco adolorida.

-¡Wiii, soy un exorcista!- gritó la pequeña, sin tener en cuenta el peligro al que había sido expuesta. Komui la abrazó muy fuerte. Su corazón latía frenético. Estaba asustado de lo que pasaría ahora. Hikari tan solo tenía tres años y la posibilidad de convertirse en exorcista. ¿Cuales serian los planes de Central? Komui tendría que encontrar muy buenas razones para evitar que fuera al campo de batalla siendo demasiado joven.

Greta miraba la escena desde lo alto, algo molesta por como habían resultado las cosas.

-Hey supervisor- le gritó a Komui capturando su atención –Leverrier dijo que probar compatibilidad era suficiente- Komui arqueó una ceja un poco intrigado por el comentario del auditor.

-Tener una mocosa en esta guerra sería problemático, además con la síntesis biológica de exorcistas mitad-akuma nos basta por ahora- dijo Greta antes de irse.

Komui y Hevlaska sonrieron aliviados "Así que Leverrier no tiene el corazón tan duro después de todo" pensó el chino. Hikari no comprendió del todo la situación pero se alegró por tener una gran historia para contar a su padre a su regreso.

*****

N.A. Cuando mi sobrina tenía tres años era como Hikari, por si les parece que actúa como si fuera mayor, ya saben cual fue mi modelo.

Que tal?...otra rareza. Hasta la próxima‼


	15. La isla del Halcón

**Advertencias. **Mis conocimientos de geografía y zoología son imprecisos, pero aquí todo es posible. También contiene mis impresiones y suposiciones (infundadas) acerca de algunos agentes de Cuervo (Madarao, jeje apenas ha dicho un dialogo y ya estoy elucubrando sobre él). Me disculpo también por mis escenas de acción, son malas. Creo que eso hace que la historia se vaya muy rápido.

Muchas gracias a tods las personitas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

----------------------------------cambio de escena o algo así.

**Summary. **El caos de Kanda impone un orden. Cierta personita regresa y mete la pata.

**Disclaimer.** -man no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino-sama, yo solo me pirateo a sus personajes.

**-La luz de mis ojos-**

**En la Isla del Halcón**

La larga y oscura melena del japonés se meneaba graciosamente delante de Lenalee, mientras ella se preguntaba por que el olor a jabón proveniente de aquella nuca le parecía tan agradable. Ella entrecerró los ojos buscando en su memoria y recordó la calidez de un aroma similar, pero por más que removía sus pensamientos, el rostro de aquella persona permanecía difuso, no obstante, estaba segura que se trataba de alguien muy importante, un ser amado, que aunque no recordara la hacía sentir feliz.

Kanda se detuvo al percatarse que Lenalee se había quedado atrás y la llamó por su nombre, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. Ella lo miró profundamente y el destello de luz en su memoria se desvaneció en la confusión, irritando a la exorcista. Lenalee avanzó a través del corredor dando zancadas y pasó junto a Kanda sin dirigir su mirada hacia él. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y suspiró. No podía negar que se moría de ganas por estar cerca de ella nuevamente. La paciencia no es una de sus cualidades, pero si quería que su asunto se resolviera de la mejor manera debería intentarlo.

Kanda alcanzó a sus compañeros en la salida del arca, en la iglesia de un pueblo costero al Este de Estados Unidos. El lugar a donde se dirigieron después se trataba de una playa. Según el reporte de Komui, los buscadores habían descubierto que toda esa área donde la actividad más importante era la pesca, estaba detenida, puesto que al adentrarse al mar, las embarcaciones desaparecían al llegar a los alrededores de una pequeña y deshabitada isla, rodeada siempre por nubes de tormenta, aun en los buenos días. Los lugareños llamaban a aquel inhóspito lugar, la isla del Halcón, debido a que ahí había un risco donde esas aves anidaban. Y posiblemente ahí estuviera escondida una inocencia que provocara las extrañas desapariciones.

El día estaba muy caluroso pero era aminorado por una fresca brisa salada que acariciaba los rostros de los tres exorcistas y el único sonido audible era el del vaivén de las olas marinas. Tanta tranquilidad y belleza contrastaba con los rostros sombríos y deprimidos de los habitantes del pueblo. Algunas mujeres en la playa esperaban con poca esperanza el retorno de sus esposos e hijos y los hombres que sobrevivían de la pesca temían por el futuro de sus familias.

El corazón de la joven exorcista fue conmovido por la gente del pueblo y decidió que los ayudaría. Estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando fue detenida por Bookman y Kanda. Ella los miró desconcertada y después de un momento comprendió lo que trataban de decirle. Lenalee era capaz de moverse sobre el agua gracias a las Botas Oscuras, pero no sus compañeros. Además, Madarao no se había reunido con ellos, tal vez él habría descubierto algo.

-Muy poco- aparecido de la nada dijo el tercer exorcista con su grave voz –Los pescadores temen navegar cerca de ese lugar. No hay nadie dispuesto a llevarlos.

-¿Llevarnos?¿No vendrás con nosotros, Madarao?- preguntó Bookman.

-Fui por mi cuenta al lugar, pero no pude acercarme debido a una barrera de Inocencia- respondió el Cuervo, dejando en claro que su condición de mitad-Akuma se lo impedía.

-Lenalee ¿por que no llevas a Kanda? Él es más ligero que yo- sugirió el pelirrojo – Mientras yo buscaré alguien que me preste un barco para alcanzarlos- dijo el Bookman mirando a Kanda con complicidad.

Lenalee un poco confundida acepto la propuesta y sin dar tiempo a nada sujetó al japonés por la muñeca y activando su inocencia se alejaron de la costa dejando tras de si un surco de agua ondulante.

****

En la playa Bookman se tiró sobre la arena bajo la sombra de una palmera a esperar, notó que el otro hombre lo miraba.

-Les daremos un rato a solas-dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa mientras Madarao se recargaba en un árbol y se quitaba el sombrero que le cubría la cabeza.

-Los pescadores me llevaron a la isla, ellos están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a su pueblo- el medio akuma sonrió y Bookman se sorprendió al descubrir que Madarao, una persona de actitud intachable, no era tan estricto. Bookman inmediatamente pensó en Tevak, la hermana de Madarao, aunque la había tratado muy poco encontraba varias similitudes entre ella y Lenalee. "Quizá por eso lo hace" pensó el pelirrojo y se acurrucó entre la arena.

-Cuando se den cuenta que no hay Inocencia, se molestaran- dijo Bookman cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un rato.

-Nunca dije que no hay Inocencia, de hecho hay Akumas acercándose- contestó Madarao colocándose de nuevo el sombrero. El pelirrojo se incorporó haciendo una mueca. No era tiempo para una siesta.

*****

En la isla, el mar se agitaba violentamente y golpeaba las rocas con fuerza. Lenalee avanzaba con facilidad hacia el risco mientras Kanda la seguía difícilmente. Habían llegado ahí en solo unos segundos y la vertiginosa velocidad con que la china se movía había afectado a Kanda, dejándolo mareado y con nauseas.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, la chica hubiera sido más amable, esperando a que se sintiera mejor. Pero Lenalee se sentía muy extraña cuando estaba cerca o a solas con el samurai. Sentía un hueco en el estomago, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos y sobre todo la vehemente necesidad de estar mas cerca de él, le asustaban.

"Concéntrate en la misión" se dijo a si misma pero su voz llegó hasta oídos de Kanda.

-Lo haría si no estuviera viendo doble- le dijo él mientras se sujetaba la cabeza que sentía le daba vueltas.

-No estoy hablando contigo- respondió la chica molesta, apenada y tímida a la vez. Su rostro sonrojado cambio repentinamente su expresión, al mirar desde la altura las rocas que rodeaban la isla tomaban la forma de grandes navíos y pequeñas embarcaciones, en ellas otras rocas que semejaban cuerpos humanos. Por alguna razón la inocencia había convertido a todos los que se acercaban en estatuas de piedra. Solo los jóvenes portadores de Inocencia no eran afectados por el fenómeno.

Observaron alrededor y en lo alto del risco un resplandor verde señalaba la ubicación del fragmento de Inocencia. Lenalee usando su Inocencia llegó rápidamente hasta la cima y encontró la sustancia dentro del nido de un ave, rodeada por dos enormes huevos. Extendió su mano para alcanzarla, pero una sombra sobre ella la distrajo de su objetivo. Un halcón se precipitó sobre ella y la hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo al vació. Kanda, que apenas iba a llegar a la punta logró sujetarla.

-¡Aaah, ten cuidado con el ave!- le gritó ella pero ya era tarde. El ave picoteo a Kanda haciendo que se soltara de la roca a la que se aferraba. Lenalee se abrazó del mayor y se alejó del nido usando su Inocencia.

Kanda de nuevo con nauseas escuchaba a Lenalee.

-Tal vez el halcón piensa que la Inocencia es uno de sus huevos- dijo finalmente la chica.

-Entonces matemos al pájaro y listo- respondió Kanda.

-Es solo una madre protegiendo a sus hijos, como puedes ser tan insensible-respondió Lenalee sin comprender por que las palabras del hombre le molestaban tanto. Kanda se quedo quieto con la boca abierta, pensando que esas palabras podrían ser un reflejo del inconsciente de la china. "Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por Hikari" se dijo a si mismo.

-Esta bien, tu distraes al ave y yo recuperó la Inocencia- le dijo Kanda pues noto que su mirada comenzaba a intimidar a Lenalee.

Para la chica no fue difícil alejar al halcón del nido. Kanda subió hasta donde estaba el nido, y al tratar de tomar la inocencia fue repelido por esta. Intentó una vez más, pero de nuevo, la energía que desprendió la inocencia lo rechazó. El exorcista miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna explicación. Pero no había nada. No había más nidos, no había otras aves. Solo rocas. De pronto recordó lo dicho por Lenalee. "Es solo una madre protegiendo a sus hijos". Una rara idea cruzó por su cabeza. "Y si la inocencia se cree huevo" y rió un poco por sus raras ideas. Entonces detrás de él escuchó un crujido. Los huevos se estaban rompiendo.

El chillido de sus crías hizo que la madre regresara a su hogar, olvidándose de que Lenalee estaba cerca. Kanda se escondió tras una roca para evitar que el ave se fuera en su contra. Lenalee de repente llego hasta donde estaba su compañero y ambos observaron la escena muy cerca uno del otro. Entonces del nido, lentamente el fragmento de Inocencia comenzó a rodar quedando a los pies de los jóvenes.

-Creo que ha terminado de proteger esos huevos- dijo Kanda y recuperó la inocencia guardándola entre sus ropas. Lenalee le observó atentamente, embelezada por los ojos oscuros y la media sonrisa que caracterizaban al samurai. Sin pensarlo lo besó en los labios. Kanda sorprendido le correspondió. Se separaron al sentir que el aire se les terminaba. La chica al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y no sabiendo por que, abofeteo a Kanda. Él con la boca abierta y sin palabras, solo se frotaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

-Eres un grosero-le dijo y a punto estuvo de dejarlo abandonado en la isla. Pero se detuvo al ver que la mayoría de las embarcaciones volvían a su forma original. Los pescadores y tripulantes también se recuperaban.

-Vamos a ayudarles- dijo la chica, Kanda vio como se alejaba y de nuevo suspiro. Tocó sus labios con los dedos, confundido. "Quizá este recuperando la memoria" pensó con algo de alegría en su corazón. Y caminó hacia las embarcaciones aglomeradas alrededor de la pequeña Isla del Halcón.

*****

Los Akumas no tardaron en llegar a la playa en su ruta hacia la isla y fueron detenidos por Bookman y Madarao. La mayoría era de nivel dos y había algunos nivel tres que no constituyeron ningún problema. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de los hombres que caminaban hacía los exorcistas.

-¡Que fiasco! Venimos desde muy lejos a probar las delicias marinas de las que oímos hablar y no hay ni un pescado en toda la costa- se quejó el joven vestido de negro, el otro suspiró aliviado.

-Ah sí, se me olvida que no te gusta el pescado- dijo el albino al notar la reacción del rubio que lo acompañaba.

Cuando estos cuatro personajes se percataron de sus presencias entre sí. La atmósfera se volvió tensa.

El ojo del joven Bookman se abrió bien grande. Sus manos temblaron con rabia y sujeto su martillo con fuerza. El joven frente a él, había herido su corazón, el que juntos descubrieron que tenía y ahora dudaba de que aun existiera. El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a destruir al catorceavo.

El músico, miró a Bookman con indiferencia, sus ojos vagamente lo recordaban, sus sentidos solo se alertaron por el odio que percibía. De inmediato comenzó la lucha. Walker ni siquiera sabía por que tenía que pelear contra un exorcista. El siempre se había mantenido neutral en la guerra, a pesar de ser un Noe y ser compatible con la inocencia.

Bookman utilizó todas sus técnicas. El Noé solo se defendía y de vez en cuando miraba en dirección de Link. Cada vez que lo hacía el Bookman atacaba con más fuerza. El pelirrojo detestaba a Walker por todo lo que aún lo hacía sentir, lo odiaba por haber asesinado a su abuelo, los celos por que el hombre de la trenza haya estado con el a pesar de todo y por que aun lo amaba profundamente.

-Dame un respiro- le dijo Walker sonriendo y dirigiendo su vista una vez más hacía Link.

-¿Estas preocupado por tu guardaespaldas?- espetó el pelirrojo con una notable molestia.

-Un poco, parece que se conocen- dijo Walker señalando a hacia la dirección en la que veía.

Link y Madarao estaban charlando.

-Solo he cumplido con mi misión- le dijo Link al sentir la mirada inquisidora del otro medio Akuma.

-Tu misión no era convertirte en un traidor- le contestó en tono grave.

-Y me atendré a las consecuencias -dijo Link insolente– pero mientras tanto seguiré de lado de Walker, a menos claro que tú me detengas.

Madarao se sorprendió al ver al joven alemán actuar de esa forma tan descortés. El mayor sonrió y llevo su mano a la cabeza del ojiverde. Link se impresionó al notar que su compañero todavía lo estimaba.

-Solías hacer eso cuando entrenaba contigo en Central- dijo Link un poco sonrojado. Le era difícil ocultar que extrañaba su antigua vida, como agente de Cuervo y mano derecha de Leverrier.

El hombre con el traje carmesí no le dijo nada, tan solo lo miró sin dejar de remover los cabellos dorados del más joven.

Walker suspiró. Por casi dos años, Link lo había seguido sin cuestionarle nada. Pero ahora, lo veía lejano, como si de pronto el alemán hubiera decidido abandonarlo. Por que Allen Walker, encerrado muy en el fondo de su propio corazón, sabía que Link era lo único que aún lo mantenía conectado con el exterior evitando que el Catorceavo cometiera una nueva atrocidad.

-¿Por que no peleas en serio?- le gritó Bookman irritado al notar que su enemigo estaba distraído y lo atacó para hacerlo reaccionar. Walker estaba molesto porque de pronto un sentimiento de soledad lo invadió por completo y trató de desquitar toda esa ansiedad con Bookman. Eso hubiera convertido en un golpe mortal para cualquiera de los dos, de no ser por la llegada de los otros dos exorcistas.

-Lavi, Moyashi- la voz de Kanda detuvo el ataque de los combatientes a centímetros uno del otro.

-Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda- gritó Walker al japonés que sujetaba con una mano la cabeza del albino y con la otra la del pelirrojo. El único ojo de Bookman brillaba con incredulidad, Walker había reaccionado a su nombre.

-Yu-chan…tú…- balbuceó el joven Bookman. Kanda al oír que el conejo lo llamaba por su primer nombre chasqueo la lengua, esos dos comenzaban a fastidiarlo y estrelló las cabezas que sujetaba una contra la otra.

-No se que pasa entre ustedes y no me importa, solo dejen de pelear- les ordenó a los jóvenes que aun veían estrellitas por el fuerte golpe. Luego señaló un lugar detrás de él. Ahí estaba Lenalee.

-La hicieron llorar- les dijo sin tener la menor idea de por que la chica lloraba o por que sus amigos peleaban.

-Lo siento, Lavi- dijo Allen con una lagrimita saliendo de su ojo izquierdo- no se que me pasó. Por cierto ¿Por qué peleamos?- le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo el joven Bookman, Kanda también estaba sorprendido. El albino no llevaba el uniforme de exorcista y casi lucía como un vagabundo. Allen hizo memoria, recordó cosas que había hecho en el pasado y entonces se echó a llorar. Bookman lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, este era "Allen" no "el catorceavo Noé".

-No quise hacerlo, perdóname, Lavi, perdóname- Allen no dejaba de llorar y el joven Bookman se contagió del llanto.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo entre sollozos. Al final el Bookman comprendía que lo que paso con su abuelo no había sido obra de Allen en sí.

Lenalee se acercó y se sujetó del brazo del japonés. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Allen?- dijo la chica con voz muy baja. El albino dejo entrever sus plateados ojos llorosos a la china. Para Lenalee no cabía la menor duda. Allen estaba de vuelta.

Kanda estaba confundido y quedo aun mas trastornado cuando Bookman le contó lo sucedido hacia menos de dos años.

-Me voy un par de años y todo se pone de cabeza- le dijo Kanda al pelirrojo.

-Si, pero tu pusiste el desorden, Yu-chan- contestó Bookman muy sonriente. Kanda alzó una ceja.

-No me mires así. Si tú me llamas Lavi, entonces yo te diré Yu. Fin de la discusión- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Tsk- fue toda la respuesta del pelinegro.

*****

En el pueblo, una gran fiesta se había armado pues todos los navegantes y pescadores perdidos regresaban milagrosamente. Nunca el puerto había estado abarrotado de embarcaciones. Tanto era el barullo que Komui no lograba escuchar lo que Madarao le comunicaba. El mayor de los medio-akuma bufó molesto y prefirió colgar.

Madarao tenía que avisar que los dos individuos considerados hasta ese momento como traidores, estarían de regreso en la Orden Negra. Solo había un inconveniente. Los tres exorcistas estaban en contra de llevarlos como prisioneros.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?- le preguntó Link, quien lo había acompañado hasta la iglesia del pueblo.

-Por supuesto que no- le contestó al alemán – Pero a los exorcistas parece que les agrada romper protocolos.

Link sonrió, hacía mucho que había descubierto eso gracias al albino.

-Espero que no tarden en llegar- susurró Link. Tenía que admitirlo, a estas alturas el mayor lo intimidaba.

*****

Caminaban lentamente por la playa. Lenalee no terminaba de demostrarle a Allen lo feliz que estaba por tenerlo de regreso y lo bueno que era tener a Lavi tan bromista como antes.

-Por fin, mi familia esta completa de nuevo- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Allen.

-¿En serio? – Dijo el albino- Me han dado muchas ganas de conocer a tú bebé.

Allen sintió a la chica moverse bruscamente.

-¿Mi bebé? – repitió Lenalee confundida.

-Si, ahora que Kanda regresó trajo al bebé ¿o no?

Lenalee se quedo perpleja. De que le estaba hablando Allen, no tenía la más remota idea. Un cúmulo de imágenes saturo sus pensamientos y se desmayó.

-¡Lenalee!- gritó el albino evitando que la chica cayera al suelo. Los dos mayores se acercaron a ver que había sucedido.

-¿Ella sabe lo del bebé?- pregunto Allen inocentemente, por la cara que le puso Kanda se dio cuenta de que ella aún no sabía nada.

-Creo que metí la pata- dijo para si mismo. Mientras los tres se apresuraban a regresar a los cuarteles.

*****

Que tal?...Ahora si el final esta cerca…


	16. La puerta del infierno

**Advertencias. **Contiene mis impresiones y suposiciones (infundadas) acerca de algunos agentes de Cuervo (Madarao y Tokusa) y especulaciones sobre su condición de mitad-Akuma. Mis disculpas por escribir un capitulo de _"La ley y el Orden". _Y por que seguramente errores de continuidad o huecos del argumento que por mas que haya revisado habré pasado por alto.

Como creo haberlo planeado, aquí concluye el otro fic _"Negro y Carmesí". _

Muchas gracias a tods las personitas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

(Lo que va entre paréntesis notas de la autora (esa loca))

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

*****cambio de escena o algo así.

**Summary. **Y el acusado se declara…

**Disclaimer.** -man no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino-sama, yo solo me pirateo a sus personajes.

**- La luz de mis ojos -**

**La puerta del infierno**

Poniendo un pie en el arca, una escolta de guardias enviados por el Vaticano y Central separó a Allen y a Link, llevando a cada uno a distintas celdas. Para ser interrogados por separado. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Lavi y Komui, por defender a Allen, no pudieron evitar que esto sucediera.

-Te aseguro que tendrá un juicio justo- dijo Komui para tranquilizar al pelirrojo. Pero lo único que logró fue ahuyentarlo del lugar.

*****

Con la chica en sus brazos, Kanda se dirigió hasta la enfermería, ahí la dejaría hasta que despertara. Ya era de noche y lo mejor para ella era dejarla descansar. En los siguientes días habría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Kanda no tenía hambre y regresó directamente a su habitación. Ahí en encontró a Hikari durmiendo placidamente, se acercó a ella y la observó un rato, pensando en que estaría muy feliz cuando le dijera que pronto podría estar con su madre sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

Al acostarse, se quedó mirando al techo durante largo tiempo. No durmió en toda la noche pensando en lo mal que estaría el Conejo. Por eso en la mañana decidió estar con él, hasta que la Orden Oscura decidiera el futuro de Allen Walker.

*****

Allen pasó la noche encerrado en una habitación sellada y oscura, con los incómodos grilletes puestos por agentes de Cuervo en sus brazos para bloquear la activación de la Inocencia.

Entrada la madrugada oyó que la puerta se abría y permitía la entrada del Auditor. Con su mirada inquisidora y una sonrisa victoriosa se dirigió a Walker.

-¿Algo que decir a tú favor?

Esto no logro que el Auditor amedrentara a Allen.

-¿Algo que decir a tú favor?- repitió con fastidio y al no obtener respuesta Leverrier se marchó molesto.

El albino no iba a responder, por que Link se lo recomendó antes de salir del arca. No importa cuanto daño pudiera provocarle, Allen Walker no contestaría.

*****

En el ala opuesta a la celda de Allen estaba la habitación que encarcelaba a Link. El lugar estaba vacía, tan solo iluminada por una luz intensa que cegaba al alemán, ya que una vez sometidos al proceso de síntesis biológica, los ojos de los medio-Akuma se vuelven sensibles a las luces brillantes.

Estaba recargado en la pared abrazándose a sus piernas tratando de evitar que la luz llegara a sus ojos. Con la firme esperanza que Madarao entregaría al Supervisor, el diario que había escrito durante su viaje con Walker.

*****

El diario estaba en buen estado y prácticamente a reventar por la gran cantidad de hojas y papeles que Link le había anexado. Madarao no necesitaba hojearlo para saber su contenido y mucho menos para saber que era falso. Se quedo pensando en como Link había pasado de un joven de comportamiento incuestionable y recto a un mentiroso y traidor. Tan solo la influencia de Allen Walker le parecía muy poco.

-¿Estas pensando en que hacer con él?- dijo una voz muy ceca de su oído. Tokusa, otro de los terceros exorcistas se apoyaba en el hombro de Madarao.

-Debe ser difícil tener que decidir el destino de alguien muy preciado- Tokusa sabía que Link había sido el estudiante preferido de Madarao por el empeño y dedicación que ponía en sus estudios y que por su recomendación el joven alemán se convirtió en "asistente" de Leverrier.

Tokusa, entendió por la mirada que el mayor le dirigió, que por su propia seguridad debía dejar de intrigar.

*****

Muy temprano por la mañana Kanda y Hikari salieron de su habitación. El japonés fue a la cafetería a desayunar junto con su hija y de paso buscar a alguien de confianza dispuesto a cuidar a la pequeña. Ahí se enteró de que Allen sería enjuiciado en menos de una hora.

Se apresuró a comer y en cuanto Hikari terminó salieron a buscar a alguien. Marie estaba en misión. Tiedoll y Komui estarían presentes en el juicio de Allen. No creía que Krory o Chaoji pudieran con la niña. Llegó hasta la enfermería, dudó en dejarla con Lenalee. No sabía como estaría después del golpe emocional del día anterior.

-Buenos días, Kanda, Lenalee todavía no despierta- escuchó la voz de Miranda junto a Lenalee.

-Hazme un favor- le ordenó a la exorcista- cuida a Hikari- quizás no era buena idea. Pero a la niña le agradaba Miranda y no parecía tener opciones. Salió apresurado de la enfermería a buscar a Lavi y alcanzó a escuchar a Miranda.

-Dile a Lavi, que todos apoyamos a Allen- Miranda se sonrojó, pues por la cara de Kanda parecía haber dicho algo imprudente o equivocado.

El japonés caminó pensando si la alemana se había vuelto muy perceptiva o él era muy transparente.

*****

Lavi estaba frente al infierno. Kanda lo encontró frente a una enorme puerta de madera que tenía grabada sobre su superficie una imagen del infierno. Los rostros desencajados de los pecadores al ser torturados por demonios carnudos lucían tan reales que erizaban la piel de cualquiera, incluso del más imperturbable. Lavi toco con la unta de sus dedos el rostro tallado de un hombre que gritaba mientras su cuerpo ardía en llamas y se imaginaba que Allen estaría en la misma situación que esas almas.

Consolar a un amigo era algo que Kanda nunca había hecho y no sabía como. Tan solo tocó el hombro del joven Bookman. Lavi giró su vista hacia Kanda agradeciendo su compañía.

-Leverrier dijo que dada la amistad que tenía con Allen no podría estar en el juicio, que mis registros serían subjetivos- se quejó Lavi.

Ambos se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta, esperando la resolución del futuro de Allen.

*****

El gran salón de la corte, era una habitación circular, en el estrado estaban presentes los cinco comandantes, Leverrier y gente del Vaticano. Desde su posición podían ver claramente a Allen Walker, iluminado por una luz acusadora y con sus brazos sellados por los talismanes. Allen estaba nervioso. El silencio y la solemnidad lo atemorizaban y a través de la oscuridad, no podía ver algún rostro que le resultara agradable o familiar y cada segundo que pasaba se convencía de que estaba condenado.

-Allen Walker- la voz autoritaria de Leverrier inundo la sala, Allen se tensó al notar que el juicio había empezado- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?- continuó el Auditor.

El albino no respondió. Confiando en que Link sabía por que le había pedido que se mantuviera callado. Leverrier, se sintió ignorado y para disimularlo atacó de nuevo a Allen.

-Si no lo sabes te lo diré. Asesinato y traición. Las pruebas son contundentes. Tras el despertar del catorceavo, cometiste el asesinato del exorcista llamado Bookman y rompiste contacto con la Orden Negra.

Por la mejilla de Allen se resbaló una lágrima al recordar aquella ocasión. Tal vez Lavi lo haya perdonado, pero por que habría de hacerlo la iglesia. Ante lo ojos de Dios había cometido un pecado. La gente frente a él, estaba ahí para resarcir el daño.

-¿Cómo te declaras?- Leverrier dijo al ver que Allen estaba turbado por el recuerdo y la emoción. Vio como sus labios trataron de articular palabra, aunque de ellos no emanaba ningún sonido.

En ese momento Komui se puso de pie. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Si se atrevía a defender a Allen, arriesgaba su puesto. Pero eso no le importaba más que la vida de un valioso amigo.

-Si me permiten, tengo aquí evidencia de que Allen Walker ha dejado de ser el catorceavo.

Todo mundo se quedo con la boca abierta. Un murmullo general invadió la sala.

-Esto es el diario de Howard Link, que al parecer no dejó en ningún momento de ser fiel a la orden. Ya que registró con lujo de detalle los acontecimientos después de los crímenes que Allen Walker es inculpado. Si me permiten leeré uno de los registros.

_17/Junio/18XX_

_Es el tercer día desde que el Noe conocido como el Catorceavo despertó. No estamos muy lejos de la ciudad XXXX no fue posible llegar más lejos. Una intensa fiebre le ha impedido a Walker seguir su camino. Tiene pesadillas casi todo el tiempo. Parece que esta luchando contra sí mismo…_

_Ha despertado durante la madrugada. Esta inmóvil con la vista fija en la nada. Comienza a llorar. _

_¿Qué he hecho? Pregunta al aire. Parece saber la respuesta. No deja de llorar hasta entrada la mañana._

_18/Junio/18XX_

_Se le nota bastante deprimido. Menciona un par de veces su arrepentimiento por la muerte de Bookman y dice que le avergüenza su debilidad. _

_Ha decidido no volver al cuartel. No tiene cara para ver al Bookman Jr. _

-¿Y eso que prueba?- interrumpió Leverrier.

-Prueba que la voluntad de Allen es mas fuerte que el Noe- respondió Komui confiado.

-Pero de antemano, sabemos que los terceros exorcistas pueden ser manipulados por los Noe. Eso puede ser una farsa planeada por Walker.

-También sabemos que ellos pierden el libre albedrío cuando un Noé los controla. Esto no pudo ser escrito bajo esa condición- Señaló Komui.

-Habrá que deliberar- Sentenció la voz lejana de uno de los comandantes. El salón quedó en silencio.

Allen fue extraído de la sala por los guardias encapuchados, hacía otra habitación.

*****

Pasaron horas antes de que el veredicto fuera dado. Horas en las que Allen permaneció preocupado pues sabía que el diario de Link era una mentira. Él no recuperó el control de su cuerpo sino hasta que se encontró con Kanda. Y sabía que si le preguntaban algo de lo escrito ahí no sabría que contestar.

Pidió ver a Link.

-No es necesario- dijo el Cuervo que estaba en la habitación, custodiándolo. Se quitó la mascara para hablar con él albino cara a cara.

-Leverrier, no cuestionará la veracidad de ese documento, por que confía en él- le dijo Madarao. Allen se tensó. El Cuervo sabía que Link estaba mintiendo por él.

-¿Qué pasará con Link?- preguntó Allen preocupado.

Madarao se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

-Lo que tenga que pasar.

La puerta se abrió y otro de los agentes encapuchados anunció que el veredicto estaba listo. Madarao se cubrió y ayudó a Allen a levantarse del suelo y lo escoltó hasta el salón de la corte. El acusado caminaba cabizbajo, pesaroso y lento. Provocando la compasión en cualquiera que lo viera pasar.

A través de la mascara miraba al albino, sin comprender como un joven como Allen Walker, podría hacer cambiar a las personas. Lo que fuera era algo que no se aprendía en Central.

*****

En la enfermería Lenalee apenas iba despertando con la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla. Miró a todos lados y estaba sola. Se vistió y salió del lugar. Caminó apresuradamente rumbo a la oficina de Komui. Al llegar, Reever le dijo que su hermano estaba en el salón de la corte, por el juicio de Allen.

La chica se sobresaltó, lo había olvidado. Allen estaba de regreso. Corrió en la dirección del salón. Según le dijo Reever hacía horas que estaban deliberando el futuro del albino.

En el camino, vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Miranda- susurró para si misma y se acerco a la alemana que llevaba en brazos a Hikari.

-Que bueno que despertaste- dijo Miranda cuando se dio cuenta que Lenalee venía de frente.

-Hikari y yo estamos perdidas, ¿Nos ayudas a encontrar a Kanda?-le rogó la alemana. Lenalee no contestó. Se quedo quieta al ver a la pequeña. Y comenzó a llorar se apresuró a donde estaba Miranda y con fuerza le arrebató a Hikari de los brazos.

-Como pude olvidarte- le dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Lenalee, tú ¿recordaste algo?- pregunto Miranda con temor de decir algo impropio. Pero Lenalee asintió.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Miranda y también se hecho a llorar. Hikari no entendía por que lloraban esas dos mujeres. Entonces al ver su carita de confusión Lenalee comenzó a buscar palabras para explicarle.

-Soy tu mamá- le dijo llorando no habiendo encontrado algo mas adecuado. Pero a Hikari no le importó. Sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Lenalee.

-Mi papá va a estar muy feliz de que hayas regresado.

Lenalee frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba esos dos (Kanda y Komui) tenían que pagar.

*****

La enorme puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la oscuridad del interior. Kanda y Lavi tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para permitir que se abriera por completo. El sonido de unos pasos les advirtió la salida de alguien. Era Allen sus brazos estaban libres. Junto a él venía Komui realmente animado por el éxito.

Al ver a lo chicos esperando no pudo contenerse más y les dio la buena noticia.

-Allen Walker es inocente…temporalmente- dijo haciendo menos énfasis en la ultima palabra. La resolución había sido que esta vez sería perdonado. La próxima NO. Así que el joven debía andarse con cuidado. Lavi sonrió ampliamente, el mismo cuidaría de Allen. Kanda hizo como si no le importara, pero se sentía aliviado de que al Moyashi le hubiera ido bien en su caso.

Lavi se acercó a Allen y lo abrazó. Estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero el albino parecía desanimado. Lavi lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Creo que Link, va a estar en problemas- le dijo a Lavi y se le saltó una venita en la frente. Allen pensaba demasiado en el señor dos puntos para su gusto.

-No te preocupes Allen. Leverrier ordenó que lo absolvieran de los cargos de complicidad de los que se le culpaba.

A pesar de eso, Allen no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo viera.

Al albino le pareció raro que Kanda estuviera ahí y lo observó fijamente. Kanda le respondió con una mirada de molestia que fue interrumpida cuando alguien le jaló del saco. Allen lo vio arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de la niña que lo llamaba. "Esa debe ser su hija" pensó mientras comenzaba a notar el parecido con Lenalee.

Hikari le entregó una nota y sin decirle nada se alejó del lugar. La niña se veía muy feliz. Comenzó a leer, inmediatamente reconoció la letra. Al terminar era evidente que decía algo bueno, pues en su rostro se formo una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó Allen que había estado muy pendiente de la escena al igual que Lavi y Komui. Kanda asintió un poco sonrojado por la forma burlona en que los otros lo veían. Sabía porque lo hacían.

-Es de Lenalee- dijo dirigiéndose a Komui y entregándole la nota.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Lavi al ver a Komui ensombrecerse repentinamente.

-En resumen- respondió el supervisor- que gracias a Allen a recordado todo y recuperara el tiempo perdido con Hikari. Pero que Kanda y yo nos vayamos olvidando de ella pues no sabe cuando vaya a perdonarnos.

El supervisor se tiró al suelo en medio de un charco de lágrimas. Allen y Lavi lo miraron sintiendo pena ajena. Kanda solo suspiró. Al menos las cosas iban mejorando.

*****


	17. Epilogo

**-La luz de mis ojos-**

**Epilogo**

Las campanas repicaron anunciando que faltaban quince minutos para la hora. Todos los invitados estaban presentes y frente al altar Marie esperaba intranquilo con su traje de pingüino.

Podía escuchar las palomas cucurruqueando en la torre de la iglesia. Pero lo ensordecía el agitado latido de su corazón. Uno no se casa todos los días y menos con una mujer rodeada de mala suerte. Aunque Miranda se lo dijo muchas veces. "Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado". Eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, por momentos, pues los murmullos en la iglesia lo estresaban.

Por un lado el general Tiedoll, no dejaba de llorar en una esquina, por otro de sus "hijos" que dejaba el nido, mientras Chaoji intentaba consolar inútilmente a su maestro.

Cerca de ahí, la sensual voz de Bridget Fay, le recordaba a Komui todos los pendientes que había dejado en su oficina. Mientras los chicos de la sección de ciencia se burlaban de él por que la señorita Fay lo sujetaba tan fuerte del brazo que no lo dejaba escapar.

Marie se puso colorado al reconocer aquellos ruidos raros provenientes del confesionario. Allen y Lavi se besaban apasionadamente en el pequeño cubículo, sin importarles el lugar donde se encontraban ¿Qué tan probable era que Central encontrara a Allen Walker culpable de sodomita antes que de traidor? Quizá el cien porciento.

Hablando de Central. Malcolm. C. Leverrier también estaba en la iglesia. Aquel terrible inquisidor se había ofrecido a preparar el pastel para la recepción. Invitarlo a la ceremonia era lo menos que los novios podían hacer. Y luego unos ronquidos junto al Auditor hicieron que Marie se percatara de la presencia de los seis terceros-exorcistas.

Por lo que alcanzó a escuchar estaban bastante entretenidos por la escena. Link después de haber trabajado en la organización del banquete y el arreglo de la iglesia sin contar las tareas que debía desempeñar en Central por orden de Madarao, había terminado exhausto y de repente se quedo dormido. Su cabeza terminó apoyándose en el hombro de Madarao. Los otros miraban divertidos como el mayor se sonrojaba, incapaz de ocultar su rostro bajo el sombrero y lo mejor según Tokusa, "que lucieran bien, juntos."

Noise sonrió, aquellas personas que siempre había pensado estaban tan cerca de ser demonios, aun conservaban su lado humano.

Cuando Marie escuchó la risilla infantil de Hikari, supo que casi era la hora. Kanda entró con Lenalee de brazo. Al final la chica había perdonado a Kanda y a Komui antes de finalizar la semana. Un poco por la insistencia de Hikari y otra parte por su deseo de estar con las personas a las que amaba. Pero principalmente por el noble y dulce corazón de la exorcista, que había logrado domar el corazón del hombre más frío de la Orden Negra.

-He recibido carta de Matty -le susurró Kanda a Lenalee- quiere que la vayamos a visitar en Navidad.

-Me encantaría- le respondió Lenalee al notar en Kanda algo de afecto por la anciana. Cuando esta guerra haya terminado, Hikari y yo te mostraremos lo bella que es la vida en libertad. Sin temer que la muerte este a la vuelta de la esquina.

El japonés sujetó la mano de Lenalee fuertemente. La chica sonrió.

-¿Es una promesa?- preguntó ella. Kanda asintió. Lenalee se aferró al brazo de su esposo. Confiada en que esta promesa sería cumplida. Que él no moriría, que jamás se separarían y que con ayuda de sus amigos librarían al mundo de la amenaza del Conde.

Marie, el único testigo se estos votos, se alegraba por ellos. Mucho más tranquilo espero la llegada de Miranda.

Por fin, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar dentro de la iglesia y Hikari con una gran sonrisa, caminó por el pasillo principal dejando caer pétalos blancos. Y tras de ella Miranda, con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia el altar.

Todos en la gran capilla admiraron la belleza de la mujer. Aunque ella se esforzaba por no estar nerviosa, los presentes los supusieron que lo estaba, al verla rodar ruidosamente por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al altar.

Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.

_**FIN**_

Espero que le haya gustado. Jamás imagine que terminaría de esta manera. Y ustedes?

Los últimos capítulos me costaron mucho trabajo, pero creo que están coherentes. Cualquier queja, comentario o aclaración háganlo con confianza y volveré para editarlo.

Gracias por haber seguido esta loca historia a todas las personitas que dejaron su review desde el principio. Y a todas aquellas que se atrevan a llegar hasta aquí‼

También gracias por hacerme notar mis errores, que me ayudan a mejorar.

Hasta la proxima‼


End file.
